It's just another FAYZ
by penny the monster bringer
Summary: A gone book. The FAYZ#2 has begun. Only a few people in the town of Holywood in Northern Ireland know what to do. From the pov of Niamh Turner, a thirteen year old girl who has to put up with this unfortunate event. FIRST BOOK OF THE FAYZ#2 SERIES - Rated T for mild swearing and violent Scenes.
1. Begin

**this is my first fanfic... Please be nice. I will continue if I get some positive reviews!**

I was sitting in Physics, supposedly revising my work, . The teacher was sitting at her desk, checking every couple minutes to see if we were still on task. I looked up at her, making sure she didn't know that I was writing a fanfiction for my favourite book, Gone. I was completely obsessed. I like Penny the best, so naturally she was the subject. I checked again on my teacher, but she wasn't there. There was no flash, no noice or anything else. I slapped my self just to check I wasn't dreaming.

I have strange dreams like this alot, butI knew this wasn't a dream. Only one of my class members didn't realize what had happened. Rebecca, one of my best friends. She was engrossed in Light, the final book of the GONE series. The series we had probably now made a sequel to. I pinched her arm, but she had her usual concentrated look on. I pinched harder and she jerked her arm away. I hoped Rebecca would realize that we had a situation to deal with  
I wasn't worried about Rebecca, because she would know what to do, same as me. We had the advantage of having already read about the FAYZ. We had all read about the successes and failures, what we should do and what we learned not to do. Only one person had given up reading it. That was Rowena. She had an obsession with Lord of the Rings. No one else liked it as much as she did, we cared more about the FAYZ.

"I think this is the FAYZ#2," I told Rebecca, hoping to attract her attention.  
"You are getting far to into this book,so shut up," she bluntly replied.  
"I am serious!" I almost screamed in return.  
"Shut up, I am reading," Rebecca defended. She was at the big fight at the end of the series. It was a rather exciting part.  
"Just look," I obnoxiously told her, ignoring the confused glances from my class.  
"Alright, if you promise to shut up," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes, finally!" I sighed in relief.  
She did look and she was very surprised. He mouth was open in a wide O as she looked at the empty desk, continuously blinking. She also believed she was dreaming. She started smacking herself, as I had done minutes before.

A boy called Ciaran, our class joker, stood up and started running around screaming, "She's gone, yay, NO MORE PHYSICS!"  
To be fair, he always tried to make a joke if serious situations. And he earned a laugh from his other stupid friends. Along with some if the girls who thought he was cool, and a couple of them liked his friends and wanted to fit in. I just thought he was being plain stupid. But that I what I always thought of him, that is no surprise.

I decided it might be a good idea if I ran down to my best friend, Coralie's classroom. She was smart and usually knew what to do. I ran down to see Coralie and was greeted by another room of hysteria. Only our school could be this crazy. I did suppose it was a major event, and most people didn't have a clue what was going on.

A boy called Roger had got the teacher's computer and was having a tantrum because the internet was down. He was a computer nerd. And I thought it was best to leave him to suffer with the lack of mine craft.

After running around and collecting my closest 16 friends we decided to get food and rescue the little kids. Among them was my sister, Jemma and Cat, one of my friends sister, Libby. Most of us had read gone and knew it would be practical to get food because it would run out quickly, but kid's lives were more important. One of my friends, Sarina knew how to drive a mini bus, it is unknown how she knows such obscure things. She is one of those people who hust knows stuff that is unnessicary but occainsionally comes in handy. So, all 17 of my friends, including myself, clambered onto the school's mini bus outside the pavilion. Coralie, Rebecca, Helena, Ilona, Rowena, Cat, Carin, Josie, Kathryn, Ellie, Emilie, Daphne, Meganne, Sarina, Janette, Jennifer and me. There were a lot of us but it was good to be in a large group in the FAYZ.

First of all Helena and Ilona were dropped off at Holywood Nursery to collect the littles, amongst this group was my sister and Cat's sibling. Then Rebecca at Oakey Dokey, to collect the other littles. They were the youngest of the littles, ranging from six months to three years. I told Rebecca where the spare key was kept so she could let herself, Helena and Ilona in with the littles. We then drove to the big Tesco at Knocknagoney. We knew food would run out fast and we needed to get some. Others would take it if we didn't.

Some trolleys were left, full of food and shopping. These were out first claims. Then we didn't need to collect much more food. We all went in different directions, to collect food. Each of us was allocated a different area of the hypermarket. I was allocated frozen food. So, off I went to the freezer isle. On my way I passed all the others, see as frozen stuff had to be at the back of the store. As I past the sweet isle I was tempted by the redvines and grabbed a packet. They were just what I need now to remove the stress. Kids had taken most if the sweets already and the FAYZ had only started a few hours before. When I arrived there was a trolley, a young child of about three was in its seat. I went up to try and comfort her. My live of young children made me want to hug her and brinv her with the other children. A tub of ice cream exploded, then the child raised her hand at me, I ducked behind a trolley. The trolley exploded, I suddenly realised the child was a moof. So I thought I should run. I sprinted, suddenly I didn't feel my feet. I looked down to see I was floating, well, flying to be exact. I rose higher, this was cool. For hood measure of enjoyment I did flipand zoomed around the shop until I saw someone.

"Hey, Coralie!" I called to her when I saw her in the sweet isle with a trolley full of marshmallows.  
"Niamh, You...your float-t-ting."  
"I acknowledged that fact. I classify it more as flying," i replied, stealing Coralue's usual tone.  
I lost concentration and fell to the ground, well actually into Coralie's trolley.  
"Niamh, you squished my marshmallows," Coralie screamed, appearing more stressed that she did when the adults dissapeared.  
"And obviously you don't ask if I am okay" I mutter under my breath.

I tokd her what had happened and we made our way to the freezer isle. But when we arrived our friend, Cat was tackling the young child onto the ground. The child was exploding stuff in Cat's face. Cat finally pinned the child to the ground and took ripped of a piece of cloth from her shirt to tie the kids wrists behind its back. We were relieved...well at least until we saw the trolley to child was in during my incounter with the child was being eaten away by what looked like acid. I had by suspicions. They were confirmed when Cat spoke.  
"Okay, I am a freak." She told us.  
"Yeah we got that," Coralie replied.  
"Me and that kid, we are da moofs!"  
"Aw...three already tha-" Coralie began complaining, showing signs of jealousy.  
" What, who else?" Cat immediately asked.  
"I was going to tell you, but since you interrupted I have decided against it," Coralie replied. Appearing smarter and more stubborn than what was good for a human. I thought I may as well tell Cat.

"I am the final freak..."


	2. Settle

**Thank you so much for reading so far! review?**

When we returned to my house we ate our meal, fresh food first. We checked use by dates and thought that having a premade cheese sauce and fresh tagaliatelle was the best option. It was served with a side salad. There was no point in wasting the good food. We needed to eat it between us before it went off. and nobody was going to be allowed to touch the pot noodles and other meals that lasted 20 years more than they should have. We gave the little babies baby food we nicked from Tesco. We didn't know what else to give them. None of us were experts on very young children although we loved them. We just hoped we had enough baby food to last them until they were old enough to eat the normal food.

"Eww Sarina, that is so gross!" Coralie suddenly exclaimed. She got everyone's attention and we all either turner to face her or Sarina. I stared at Coralie. I didn't have a clue what she was thinking. But she had gone red and Coralie only goes red if she is really embarrassed. "It doesn't matter," she added, obviously hoping we would return to our meals or tend to the littles.  
"What is it, Coralie?" I asked, doubting she would give me an answer. Coralie could be very secretive and I had a feeling she wouldn't let us know what this was. But I was surprised.  
"Sarina told me the pasta looks like it has been puked up on her mind messa-" Coralie was cut off by Sarina. She yet again blushed deep crimson and looked down at her meal.  
"And somebody wasn't meant to bring that up," Sarina told us, "but now that it is out it is out. And I am sorry, Niamh. Mass catering doesn't tend to look attractive. And cheese sauce makes everything look less attractive," she added in apology.  
"So Sarina is a moof?" I asked, I was very curious. I had to know what Coralie meant.  
"Yeah! I have the power of telepathy," Serenade replied with a smile.  
"Oh, crap, how many moofs can we find in one day?" Rebecca asked, not expecting an answer. Rebecca did this a lot, asking rhetorical questions was her way of complaining.

I suddenly thought, what about my brother and sister. Jemma, my sister was rescued by the Holywood Nursery rescuers. But Jonnie, my brother who is eleven was still at school. I silently cursed before sprinting out the door to head to my brothers primary school, ignoring my friends shouting questions at me.  
"Sorry, I have to get Jonnie!"I hurriedly apologised.  
"Can you get Mickey when you are up there?" Cat asked. She obviously wasn't interested in leaving her mean but at least she wanted to check on her brother. Cat's shout was followed by a shout from Coralie demanding me to rescue her brother as well.

I raced up the road. I ran as fast as I could. My brother could not be trusted. He had already had 3 hours of freedom and that was 3 hours to many to trust my brother. I reached the school and was immediately greeted by Mickey, Cat's younger brother, he was standing at the door.  
"Hi, Niamh," he greeted me, "Do you know where Cat and Libby are?" I curiously asked. A look of worry was on his face, showing obvious concern about his two sisters.  
"Don't worry. Cat asked me to collect you whilst I was up getting Jonnie," Ireplied, he immediately showed signs on relief. i had a thought and quickly added, "talking about Jonnie, do you know where my brother is?"  
"I think they went into the lower primary building. They did mention something about biscuits. But that was about an hour ago," Mickey replied, trying to be helpful.

I found Jonnie pigging out in the staff room with his best mate, Arch. I commanded they come home. They weren't the most please by this.  
"Awk, Niamh! Why did you have to come up. Arch and I wanted to go and camp in redburn. then we wanted to make a camp base up there and live like ed indians," jonnie replied, acting extremely immature.  
"You do realise how stupid you sound, don't you? Jonnie, red indians. there are knid with super powers here, that includes me and Cat. You can't mess about," I told Jonnie, probably sounding really grouchy but I didn't care what Jonnie thought. He sounded so stupid himself, I didn't think I sounded anywhere bear as bad. I sent Jonnie home and told him he could bring Arch to avoid further argument.

I then walked off to Coralie's house to pick up her brother, Charles, who was sick. Well, atleast he claimed to be off sick because he didn't want to go to school. But tht was normal. I didn't really see who wouldn't want to miss a whole day.

When we finally got home Sarina told the boys to go unpack the car and vans and oranganise the food into piles of fridge, freezer, ready meals, long life, sweets and cupboard items. I thought that Sarina was clever doing this because it meant I got my annoying brother off my back for the time being. I could concentrate on the stuff I was personally more interested in. I couldn't do that yet though. Everybody had to help in some way. I went to the littles to start to calm them down. I walked down our long gravel driveway to play with them. As soon as u reached the jungle gym that we own I was meet by Jemma.  
"Sister Niamhy? Do you want to play pirates and princesses?" She asked. I knew I didn't want to but I knew I had to.  
"Okay, Jemster. What am I?" I asked after accepting her request to play.  
"You are the evil pirate Captain!" She excitedly explained, "you have to try and climb on our boat!"  
I was already bored.

When we got organised we decided it was time to allocate a leader.  
"So I am guessing we do a vote?" Daphne asked. She knew all about this as her guides had to vote for a patrol leader each month.  
"I suppose so, anyone disagree?" Coralie asked.  
There was a series of 'nopes' and 'okays' from our small group.

We all wrote a name on a scrap of paper, the person whose name we wrote would get a vote as leader. I voted for Helena, she was practical and a laugh. Also she was a very fair person and by far the kindest of all my friends. I thought she would make a good leader for the time being.

Once the votes were finished Emilie carried in a shoe box, being her usual and helpful self. By the time the results came through the boys had finished sorting the food and had packed it into the right area. We were all anxious when the name was read. But nobody had any objections when the well organised Ilona was announced as Leader and Coralie, Helena, Cat and I came in a close second. We became to council.

We had to pick who got what job, Janette was incharge of pets (her auto mastic volunteer due to her severe love of all animals), Rebecca was incharge of the littles, Sarina of transport, Rowena of food, Kathryn of defense and me of working out stats, because I was the strongest Mathlete of our group. My lowest score ever was 87% in an unwarned practice test after the holidays. Everyone was out of practice. I immediately grabbed a file block, a note book, a calculator and a pen. It was time to work.


	3. Live

**Thank you for support, i would really like to thank RusticGazellxx for their comments. please review!**

It was one day into the FAYZ#2 and there were already kids on the street begging for food, we had hit a disaster. I walked downstairs to get breakfast and get the stuff out for people to pick from. I found a note on the table. 'Hey, it's Rebecca, I left to go find Collum, my brother at my house. Will be back at 3.  
I swore under my breath, she might not come back. Even when we were at Tesco in Knocknagoney there were a few kids with booze and chucking stones at the vans. Further into Belfast it may get worse.

Josie woke up slightly later and came down for breakfast. She had an idea.  
"We don't have enough room for the like 50 people in this house. So I thought we could knock down the wall between your house and the neighbours."  
"Yeah!"  
"Your house is big but you have five bedrooms, that means like 10 people in each. We could change that to 5." "Yeah, why not?"  
"There are 82 people in this house Josie, not 50, that means that we have people sleeping in living rooms and on the floor."

When the boys came down I told them that straight after breakfast we would try and knock down the wall in our living room, it connected to the neighbours house. After everyone had woken up we had around 20 of us working to make a small opening to turn into a door. Well, more of an archway.

Rebecca returned home at 5 o'clock to find a pile of rubble in the garden and the littles crying because they weren't allowed to help. We had made a hole around to size of a large bookcase when me decided we had done enough. I carries brick after brick outside. I saw a crowd at the gate of my house.  
"Niamh, can we, errr move in. Olive's house is locked, Alicia's house is too far away and Hannah and my houses are cut off by the wall. So has Maria's but she went to live with Annabel and her house is full. Can we please move in!" It was Laura McGaw, the coolest kid in school, asking to move in with me...I didn't know what to think.  
"Yes," I told her, probably not hiding the suspicion in my voice.. She was part of the 'populars', as we called them. We were the 'weirdos'/'freaks, mainly because we read and didn't spend our free time making out with boys whilst wearing skimpy outfits. Our groups didn't tend to get on. I got on well with Olive and I didn't want to turn her down, we sat beside each other in maths. But Laura could be very mercenary if she wanted to, this might be a way for her to steal our food or undermine us, and she couldn't be trusted. I gave her a chance, maybe the FAYZ changed her.

"Has anything unusual happened to any of yous?" She asked.  
Coralie walked out, "it is 'you' not 'yous'" she said, "you moving in?"  
"Yeah, why, d'you have a problem with that?" She asked.  
"No..."  
"Okay, girl, if you have a problem tell me now cus I will make you sorry," Laura threatened, "I'm joking by the way, I wouldn't hurt my little Coralie, would I?" She added, in her usual manner of making others seem small.  
"When you said unusual do you mean, like, well this?" I asked, beginning to float.  
"No, I mean like this," she said disappearing and suddenly coming back.  
"Invisibility...Nice" I said.

I brought Laura, Hannah, Olive and Alicia inside.  
"Why are they here?" Ilona questioned, "I am incharge and I said no more people."  
"You really wanna say that to me," Laura challenged.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, you will go down, really you will go down, down," Laura warned before disappearing. An invisible hand smacked Ilona. She screamed in pain. Laura appeared on front of her, " nobody messes with me."

I lead Laura, Hannah, Olive and Alicia to a room in the new part of our house.  
"Here you go, dinner will be served at 6 in the kitchen of the other side," I told them.  
"There is only one bed in here," Olive pointed out.  
"There is a pile of cushions, camping mats and blow up beds downstairs, you can take some," I told them. Before going downstairs to help Coralie cook dinner.

That night everyone was allocated a room, I was sharing my bedroom with Coralie, Cat and Carin. Ilona, Rebecca, Helena and the kid who could make things explode (who I now knew was called Ezzie) had taken the master bedroom. The littles were downstairs, on rugs on the floor. A girl called Kieranna

who had moved in took a storage room, removed all the stuff in storage and shared the room with her younger brother and sister and Sarina, who knew her from primary school. There was the room with the 'populars' in it and Kathryn, Rowena and Josie took my sisters room. Janette and Jennifer shared another storage room. The boys, now including Collum took Jonnie's room. There were other rooms taken by young kids from nursery. It was chaos!


	4. Love

**Please review? There is a little romance in this Chapter!**

It was two weeks into the FAYZ. Almost every person in the Holywood area had grown to rely on the group at the top, Ilona at the very top. She had set out laws, I had never known her so practical. Kathryn and Cat were incharge of defensives following the discovery of Kathryn's power of super strength. Cat kept food under control by raising her hand and pretending to squirt anybody who came near. That is unless they had a signed letter from a member of the council, which had been devoted by all citizens of Holywood. In our group Ilona, Cat, Carin, Kathryn, Janette and I got on. Coralie was RAGING that she didn't. Her excuse was that she didn't have a power. Ilona didn't and neither did Carin. Janette had discovered that she had a stronger version of Diana's from gone. She could read power levels and tell you what your power was. I found out I was a high 3. Cat was a 4. Janette was a high 2. Rebecca had developed the power to heal illnesses.

Later that night we decided to do a check and find out if anybody boarding at the house had a power. Coralie wrote a list of us, we discovered a few nursery kids, a few babies and Ilona had developed a power. Ilona had super speed, except it wasn't strong, she was a one bar, only making her slightly faster than Usain Bolt. But she could keep up the pace.

Later that day Carin and I went into Belfast to try and locate a runaway child. We were walking into Victoria Square, the child had a build-a-bear so it was possible they would be there. Sarina would mind message is if she was found. We were deep in thought and Carin accidentally walked into someone, he was tall and muscular with jet black hair and pale skin, he had piercing blue eyes. He stared into Carin's brown eyes whilst Carin twirled her brown hair round her finger.

"So what's your name?" He asked Carin.

"Carin, and yours is..."she said.

"Draine, Draine Soren-Merwin."

I had finally managed to make Carin leave that awkward situation, he must be at least 14 and Carin isn't usually interested in boys, especially not one that seems to be related to Caine Soren, and Drake Merwin! I really don't want her to go out with him, yuk!

When I got back I told Cat about my incounter with Draine,

"Carin was flirting with him!" I exclaimed.

"Carin isn't interested in boys, don't be silly."

"She was interested in this one, he wasn't even that attractive."

"Lol, if she is interested in him, it would be funny!"

Carin was on the sofa, fantasising about Draine, her dream boy. I really didn't think this was like Carin at all, she was usually quite normal. At that moment Draine appeared at the door, Cat wore a confused expression.

"Draine, baby you found me!" Carin flirted.

"Yes I did," he lent over and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed but returned to him for a hug.

"Ewwww... That can't be Carin, she is not like that." Cat said, covering her eyes.

"Get a room, " I said, the trotted off to Coralie's study, the glass door was translucent, behind we saw another hugging scene unfold. Draine and Carin's silhouettes touched and embraced.


	5. Fight

**Please review, btw this is the most exciting chapter yet!**

It was almost a month into the FAYZ#2, many more were powerful, Cat now had a rival four bar, a girl called Lorainne who was in the No Council Group or th NCG, the NCG tried to over rule the council because they thought it was unfair that people like me got on it. Mainly because my house was used for boarding.

I was asleep in my room, I awoke to the soft snoring of Coralie. Cat was on the floor and we had managed to persuade Carin to stay in our house and not to move in with Draine. Suddenly there was a loud bang. I stood up startled, Cat jumped up to defend, Coralie snored on. Coralie was awoken by Janette running into our room and standing on her. LOL!

We got dressed and ran outside, the NCG were there, a war was about to start. A boy called Ryan was leading their group, he was 14, he was Lorraine, the four bar's boyfriend.  
"FIRE," he called. We were bombarded with sticks.  
"Lorraine, attack, FIRE," he called. We were bombarded with rocks. Lorraine shot wind from her hands, knocking us down. Cat shot acid back. The smell of burning skin filled the air as Cat's acid burned through body, after body, after body. I zoomed over head. I threw rocks and logs and and whatever else I could find into the crowd of NCG supporters. Then Coralie was hit, hit by a bullet, on the head. She fell, she closed her eyes, she was clinging to life. I screamed, cried, let tears fill my eyes. I had to keep fighting. I saw people fall, dead below me, I was lucky not to be them. The fight took up the whole street. NCG supporters on Council of FAYZ supporters, friend killing enemy, friend killing friend.

"She's going to live," Gabby revealed, Gabby was the FAYZ#2 doctor, she was 14 and knew everything, she was the Astrid of our FAYZ. I was so happy, Coralie would live.

I returned to fighting. Dead bodies were all over the ground. I saw many kids I recognised. Rebecca was inside the house. Trying not to let the littles see what was going on. I fought on, not letting anyone beat me, or hurt anymore of my friends. Then I saw Cat, she was twitching then suddenly, a full scale thunder storm erupted. Lightning struck person after person. Cat raised her hands to the sky and roared, it was almost like a scream. She struck anyone came near, everyone ran, sprinted to the nearest building. Cat had made the NCG run in fear, she had developed another power. She must be the strongest person in our FAYZ and the original FAYZ combined. She had no rivals now, even Lorraine ran in fear.


	6. Discover

**Please, please, please review!**

Hungry in the dark, it was talking, Hungry in the dark. I felt pulled towards the barrier I touched I fell, I blanked out. I died. I awoke startled, it was a dream. I was wondering if we had a Gaiaphage. I still wondered if our FAYZ was a dream. A dream worth never waking up from, but I had felt pain, I had felt relief, it was to convincing.

I went for breakfast, everyone else was up.  
"We are running low on food. We will run out soon," Ilona told us.  
"Niamh and I will go looking," Cat said.  
"We could start farming," Daphne suggested.  
"Yeah, but it would be hard to make kids work," I said.  
It continued on like this for hours, we finally decided that if you were over age 10 you had to work or you would not be given the right to take your ration of food from us. Ilona called a council meeting and sent Cat and I off on a search for food.

We were up in the Craigantlent hills, behind Holywood. The wall was there, we couldn't go past but we were both fascinated by a shimmering purple tinted rectangle in the wall. When it was touched it felt soft, so soft. I touched it and it was soft, it did not hurt like the rest if the wall. It was weird.  
"Try acid," I suggested to Cat.  
"I donno, I don't know if I want to see what happens," she replied.  
"Just do it, Cat."  
She did, it was weird. It burned through. We walked through the gap along a tunnel until we emerged, we were looking down on a beach, a town beside it. We looked around there was a sign, not far away. It said,'Welcome to Clifftop Resort'. We stood, stunned, we were in the FAYZ. The real fallout alley youth zone.


	7. Meet

**Thank you for your reviews! Please review more! If I get another review I will post another chapter.**

A girl whizzed past Cat and I. She turned back and stopped. She had two strawberry blonde plaits in her hair. She had pale, freckled skin which was illuminated by the sun. Light bounced off her skin, she had a healthy glow but she was skeletal.

"Oh my god, are you Brianna, the Breeze?" We asked together.

"Yeah, I've never seen you guys before, you sound Irish! I would remember you," she said.

"Oh yeah...we just sorta broke the wall from our FAYZ to your FAYZ," Cat said casually.

"Seriously?" She asked with her American twang, "I have to go tell Sam. He might not wanna talk though because Astrid just sacrificed Little Pete. She thought it would end the FAYZ."

"Okay, can we come, I really wanna meet some of you guys," I asked.

"Sure!"

We arrived at the town hall in Perdido Beach. As we walked through the entrance I saw a girl around 15 crying,

"Little Petey's dead," she cried.

"Astrid Ellison, shut up," Brianna said.

"You would cry if it was your brother," Astrid replied.

"Badass Breeze doesn't have a brother and Badass Breeze doesn't cry."

"Bitch," Astrid muttered under her breath.

"I apologise on behalf of Astrid, she is very emotional and she just murdered her brother," Brianna explained.

We continued to walk down a corridor until we reached an office, it said MAYOR in small caps on the door. Brianna knocked and entered.

"What do you want, Breeze?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to tell you some important news."

"What is it?"

"I have two girls who claim to come from another FAYZ. They came through a tunnel in the barrier and it is purple. They are Irish."

"Let me meet them."

"I am Niamh," I introduced.

"I'm Cat," Cat added.

"Show me your FAYZ," Sam demanded.


	8. Join

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I am so happy because have had nearly 50 visits! Please review!**

"Breeze, go get me Edilio, Dekka and Quinn, tell them that I need them right away," Sam commanded Brianna.  
"Sure!"  
We were by the purple curtain that divided the two FAYZs. Sam was tense and sweaty.  
"Are you two sisters?" He asked us.  
"No, we have got that before though, there was the woman in subway who was convinced Niamh and I were twins though!" Cat exclaimed.  
"You just look quite similar, the light brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. You are around the same height, you are both quite small."  
"Yeah, by the way we are freaks," I told him."  
"Really?"  
"I'm a three bar and I can fly!"  
"And I'm an eight bar and I can shoot acid from my hands and protuce storms!" Cat added.  
"You are an right bar?" Sam asked confused.  
"Yeah, we have our own Diana over there. She is better thought because she can tell you your power as well as read it," Cat continued.

Brianna reappeared with Edilio, Quinn and Dekka.  
"So, you found out about our little eight bar here!" Brianna exclaimed.  
"Yeah. Pretty shocking, I'm guessing you told the others," Sam said.  
"Yah, Brah, she totally told us, it was like absolutely a thrillah," Quinn said.  
"Well, we better get going," Dekka interrupted. She was a tall, dark skinned girl with cornrows along the top of her head. They changed to straight black hair about two inches from their starting point.  
"Yeah, we should get going."

When we made it to Holywood we brought Brianna, Sam, Dekka, Edilio and Quinn to our house.  
"Ilona!" I called into her office. She was reading Light. She wanted to find out what to do.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"We have visitors."  
"Crap, not more business to take care of."  
She walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting around the table waiting for her. Carin, Kathryn, Cat, Rowena, Coralie and the FAYZ#1 people were sitting around a table. Ilona and I joined them. She began talking.  
"So what's the bizzz?"


	9. Hug

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I really like it when you do! Thanks to briannadabreeze, ladrisx and rusticgazellxx. This chapter is mostly funny, please review!**

After the discussion we learnt that Astrid was depressed and they were starving, lovely. They got over excited at sandwiches and Quinn fancied Kathryn. Kathryn wasn't pleased.  
"Common, this is like the first time I have fancied someone. Can ya just go out with me?" Quinn asked Kathryn.  
"No, because you are a retard," Kathryn replied.  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"No! Shut up"  
And so it continued...

Draine walked out to find Carin fling herself at him.  
"Draine, babes, lets go hug!"  
" yeah, anything for my Carin!"  
"Yay!"  
They hugged for hours. Draine pressed Carin onto the wall, she tumbled round and pressed him against the wall. They continued to twirl around whilst hugging until they went out of the room into the bathroom. They continued to embrace each other. Carin then told him she needed to break up with him, then she went and high fived with Edilio!  
"I wanna go out with you now," she told Edilio.  
"I am gay," was Edilio's response.  
"Be bisexual," was Carin's response.  
"Never! I am in love with Roger!" Said Edilio. Carin was devastated so she went to high fived, and hugged, and embraced with a shoe!

Then the more serious stuff happened.

Cat and I drove up to the tunnel in a car. We brought Coralie, Ilona, Rebecca, a girl called Isobella and Draine. When we made it we told the people that they would be entering the FAYZ#1. They all looked very nervous.

When we immerged at the other side of the tunnel we walked down to Perdido Beach to meet Caine, the newly appointed leader. He was tall and looked the same as Draine except he was more tanned.  
"Is that you Draine?" He asked.  
"Yeah, where is Drake, my other half brother?"  
"I murdered him, but he is a zombie with a whip hand."  
"LOL, he was always a sadistic sadist anyway."  
"Excuse me," I interrupted, "I am sorry to ruin your reunion but we have some serious matters to discuss."  
"What is it?"  
"We have just had a war in the other FAYZ."  
"There is another FAYZ?"  
"Yeah, we came from there, Sam, Edilio, Quinn, Brianna and Dekka are visiting as well."  
"Okay, I am the leader of Perdido Beach so I command them to get back."

We returned home. But we left Draine behind because he was a pain and Caine and him got on, he was off our hands. We finally returned to the house and found Keiranna, the girl who room shared with Sarina, making out with Dekka on the table.  
"Keiranna, I never knew you were lesbian!" Said Cat very loudly and slowly, to increase the embarrassment of Keiranna. Keiranna ran away crying. Dekka smiled and said she was GAP (Gay And Proud).

We told Sam, Brianna, Dekka, Quinn and Edilio that Caine had requested that the y return home. They left without hesitating. It was as if they knew Caine would beat them up of they didn't.  
"I can't believe I went out with Draine and high fived with him and Edilio, the germs!" Carin said, obviously back to senses.  
"Neither can I," I responded.  
"We will all go a little crazy during the FAYZ, Carin," Rowena said, trying to comfort Carin. "Ilona and I have had boyfriends before so your not the only one."  
"Yeah but you didn't go out with Caine and Drake's brother."  
"Still it doesn't matter, Carin," she said before leaving for bed. We all then went to bed.


	10. Sneak

**Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Continue treviewer and suggest what I should do. Thanks for reading this far anyway!**

"Niamh," it was Brianna,"we are moving to lake tramonto at the other side of our FAYZ. Caine has taken over Perdido Beach. You guys aren't allowed in anymore because he doesn't want people knowing that there is another FAYZ."  
"Really? Will we never get to see you guys again."  
"I guess not, Ilona knows already, she thinks that it is good because then there won't be any interFAYZ wars."  
"Alright," I said glumly.

We couldn't visit Perdido Beach anymore, it was pretty upsetting. Caine seemed to hate us. So I thought we should start a war against Perdido Beach! I told Cat.  
"Yeah, I want that grumpy Caine, gone for good!" Cat exclaimed.  
"The one problem is, how are we gonna make an army to defeat Caine if Ilona thinks it is good that they aren't letting us in?"  
"We do it it secret, Niamh, we do it in secret."  
Cat and I assembled an army when Ilona wasn't paying attention. We pursuaded 97 people to join. Among this was Keiranna, who was determined to see Dekka, Laura, who wanted to take charge of Perdido Beach, Lorraine, who did it because it was behind the councils backs, Coralie, Carin, Rowena, Kathryn, Janette, Daphne, Meganne and me.

We left at twelve o'clock midnight. Ilona and her form were asleep. Cat, Coralie, Carin and I crept down the hall, tip toeing past Ilona's room. We then went downstairs to our kitchen before slilently walking through the door, when it was close it made a click, we all hid, paranoid someone had heard us. Then we sprinted outside and made it to the Carpark across the road, everyone was waiting. Rowena called the roll.  
"Coralie Redbaxela."  
"Here"  
"Niamh Turner"  
"Yep"  
"Janette Cunningwood."  
"Here"  
"Cat McLane."  
"Yes"  
It continued on like this for another 15 minutes. Then we set off.

We were half way up the hill when Janette came to me for measuring, she needed to know who had powers.  
"You already know I am a three bar."  
"I just need to check for development," she said whilst taking my hand.  
"Oka-"  
"You are now a four bar! You have developed and become stronger."  
"Yay!"  
"Now, Coralie let me test you," she took Coralie's hand, "you have developed the power to freeze stuff, you are a low two but still developing, you might make 3 bars."  
Janette walked off to check other people's levels. Cora was surprised, you could see it in her face, but she was also happy.


	11. Destroy

**Please review! I will only post another chapter if I get 3 positive reviews from different people.**

We walked, we kept walking, we walked on and on and on. Eventually we reached Clifftop Resort. It was too hot, we removed our hoodies and coats, leaving on only vest tops or tees, we all wore shorts or three quarter length trousers, we had expected it to be hot, especially when the barrier concentrated the light on the town. Time difference made it 9 o'clock over here, it was 1 in the morning at home.

We drew our weapons, an assortment of knives and handmade weapons were on show. I charged downhill, clutching my baseball bat with nails driven in. Cat was beside me, she had no weapon, but she had two deadly powers. Cat and stayed a pair, staying together. A kid with dark skin ran up to me, I wacked him on the head with my bat, he screamed in pain, blood rushed from his head, he fell the ground, his eyes glazed over, I had killed him. Cat shot acid at anyone who came near, we saw Lorraine in the distance, she was pushing helpless kids into the water, they could not fight the strength of her wind, the plunged under the deep water, never to surface again. We were winning,Cat wanted to save her storm power as a surprise at the end. Caine arrived, his black hair stuck to his forehead, he was going red with anger, he threw Daphne in the air, she plunged to the ground, her head squished. Losing one of our group was already too many. So, Cat started a storm.

Any kid who Cat thought was from Perdido Beach was stuck by lightning, she struck buildings, igniting them with flames. The smell on burnt flesh filled the air, some of the kids from PB were so hungry they were eating their dead friends. For doing this Cat would kill them aswell. I panicked when a strong boy, made of rock approached me I whacked him with my bat, it didn't hurt him he had dented it. It was Orc, he moved to lake tramonto but he coming to defend.  
"Hey, you must be that 8 bar Sam told me about," he said to me.  
"No, Cat, she is," I gestured in Cats direction.  
"Oh well, I came to fight for you because Sam said you were not beatable and if I wanted to join the battle not to join team PB because they would lose."  
"Well, Orc, can you please go and kill some maniacs from PB?"  
"I will try."

Caine finally surrendered, but only after Cat threatened to burn his body with acid and then burn his dead body with lightning before tearing it apart with a tornado. Followed by drowning Diana. We left Laura incharge of PB and left to go back to Holywood before Ilona noticed our absence, only around 5 Holywood kids died as about 40 PB kids must have lost their lives.


	12. Learn

**Thanks so much, the reviews came through quickly, I have had 98 views and I will post another chapter when I reach the 100 mark!**

Ilona was standing at the door, her face as white as a sheet, contrasting with her dark brown hair. Her colour returned when she saw us walk back in, cuts and bruises on our bodies and looking tired and fatigued. It was 5 in the morning an I was surprised she was up. She wore both relieved and angry expressions.  
"You...you went and started a war with Perdido beach," she stammered.  
"Yes, we won!" I exclaimed, I felt very enthusiastic.  
"Who told you you could do that?"  
"Nobody, but I'm glad we did."  
"Apart from Daphne," Meganne sniffed. They were best friends and loosing her would be a great shock.  
"What? People died," Ilona said, infuriated.  
"Well, Daphne did, a girl called Hermia lost her life, Keiranna did and a boy called Francis died," I exclaimed, "but we killed more than we lost!"  
"Who led this?"  
"Cat and I..."  
"Niamh, I trusted you!"  
"I had to do what I had to do."  
"You didn't have to do that."  
"Well now we are incharge of Perdido Beach and we left Laura to keep law and order."  
"Niamh, please don't do that to me again, I don't want to lose any of you, losing Daphne and Keiranna is too much, please never do that again."  
"If I don't, others will, especially Cat!"

Later that day we walked in to find Coralie glaring at a glass of water.  
"It won't freeze," she said, exasperated.  
"Hands, power comes from hands," I explained.  
"You think I'm stupid, it's not going to work!"  
"Try"  
"Alright but I tell you it's not going to wor- it worked, what?"  
"Power comes from hands Coralie."  
She went off in a huff, she usually had more common sense than me. She mustn't like being out smarted.

Later that day we realise that food rations would have to be lowered and Holywood kids had to go to work. Each person would be given a job. Kathryn and Cat were defence of food and alcohol, we had confiscated  
It because kids were getting drunk. It was used to pay Orc who now guarded the tunnel. We were also provided with currency from Perdido beach, to pay people who worked, they could spend money on fresh water, from Cat, and pay their rent (if they were over 6 and lived in the boarding houses, there were a few now. In boarding houses you got a room to share with others and you got free laundry and showers. I was a rationer, I gave people tickets for rations once a week, you could save up tickets but few people did, it was the only way to get food unless you grew your own, which was unreliable with Cat's occasional thunder storm. We grew to be a settled town but we were rapidly losing weight, all of our ribs were clear, there was no fat on antibody's body, hunger had kicked in.


	13. Betray

**Thank you for the reviews! I made 100 views, yay! This one is short but I put it in because I promised you guys, next one will be longer.**

I awoke startled to find my brother and Arch standing over me with a knife each.

"We were recruited by the Human Crew... To kill all the freaks in the FAYZ#2," Jonnie explained, followed by an evil cackle. I screamed as he lowered the knife, to slit my throat, his sister's throat.

"Help!" I shouted, Cat, Carin and Coralie awoke. "They are human crew people, they are trying to kill me."

Cat shot through Arch's heart with acid. Jonnie ran in fear. But Ilona was there, he stopped in his tracks. He swore loudly, then tried to dodge her. She was too fast. Cat hit his foot with a bit of acid, he was being eaten by the acid, slowly but he would have a long a painful death.

"No!" I screamed. My own brother would die, he would die, even if he had tried to kill me, I didn't want him dead.

It was two days later when I saw the last bit of Jonnie's head destroyed by Cat's acid. I felt betrayed by him, he had tried to kill me, but I had called for help which resulted in his death.

I got over the mourning of my brother, he wanted to kill all freaks. I am a freak, he should be regarded as a dead enemy, not a dead friend. I ran into the kitchen, I grabbed the keys to the Garage. I would be late for work, I needed to get there or lots of kids would go hungry, I got to my desk. A boy arrived to get a ration, it was his weekly meat portion.

"Chicken, Steak or Pork?" I asked. Telling him what was on offer today.

"Pork please," he said. I fetched him his pork chop before taking a dairy ration from a young girl. I then handed her a carton of milk, an egg and 5 slices of cheese, freshly made by Rebecca.

"Miss," the girl said.

"What is it darling," I replied.

"Is the food running out?"

"No..."

"Then why is my ration smaller than usual."

"Because we are running low on stocks. We will have more eggs, cheese and vegetables soon."

"Are people going to eat my rabbit?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because, it's free and rations aren't," she said in a harsh tone.


	14. Starve

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a request to develop a certain character and I will try my hardest to please my fans! Please r&r**

The hunger was staring to kick in, it was already 4 months into the FAYZ. I was shocked to find how badly we were managing, people were starving, just clutching onto life.

I went to visit Rebecca in the cheese factory. It was a house on church view, we had taken milk and given it to her to make into cheese. We now had people milking cows, sheep and goats in the country side. The cheeses flavour was unreliable but it was always thick and creamy, that excluded the cheese that was left to mature, it became hard and melted in your mouth. Rebecca really was the master. When I walked through the door I was greeted by the luscious smell of the delight Rebecca made. There were buckets of milk at the side, I felt a desire to taste it and see if it was as good as the cheese.

Rebecca had always loved cheese, she ate it so much that her patents banned her from eating it. She was always friendly and good willed and only wanted to make others happy.  
"Niamh!" She greeted me.  
"Hey 'Becs!"  
"I got you ten kilos of soft cow's cheese and 2 rounds of matured goat's."  
"Cheers Rebecca!"  
"Do you wanna try some of our samples, we have got sheep cheese with cranberries in it."  
"Sure!" I ate the cheese, it was soft and creamy, the cranberries added a fruity burst and more flavour. It was delicious.

I finally left with the cheese, I was tempted to eat it but I knew it would give me a bad name if anyone thought the rationer stole food. I carried the heavy bags to the Garage where I gave out food. I cut the cheese into ration sizes before placing them in bags with the milk and eggs. Then I poured more milk into old cartons and sealed them.

A boy arrived, he was about fourteen, he might have even made it past the big 1-5. He was holding a carrier bag, he gave me his ration tickets, all three. His meat, his dairy and his fruit and vegetable rations. I gave him the three brown paper packets.  
"I want more," he roared.  
"I am sorry but we sorta have a rule here that you only get a certain amount of food a week."  
"You expect me to live off this?"  
"Everybody else seems to be managing."  
"People dying is people managing?"  
"The people that don't manage don't work, if you want more food get a better job, then you earn more Bertos and then you can buy food off the farmers."  
"You wanna say that to me, you weedy bitch."  
"Yes I do, I am not only a bitch, I am also a freak," I said as I hovered, trying to size him up. I wanted to call for help, but I knew if u did then I would be regarded as a coward. I called for help when the Human Crew attacked me, Cat wouldn't call for help, she would burn them with acid. I decided I would drop something on his head. I saw a rock out of the corner of my eye, I tried to fly over to it, but he caught my hair. I was in serious trouble...


	15. Overthrough

**Thank you! I loved reading your reviews. i hope you enjoy! Read and Review xx**

I was terrified, then I thought... FLY NIAMH FLY. I did the boy couldn't hold on we were about 70 metres above the ground, then he fell. His body rushed to the ground. Then I dived down to she if he was alive. He wasn't, the impact had blown his body to pieces, that's what it deserved! I took his rations back because we couldn't afford to waste food.

I sealed the Garage door and walk home. The house was quiet and sullen, as it usually was at midnight, everyone was asleep. Then I heard a creak as the door connecting the kitchen to the hall opened. Cat tip toed into the kitchen closed the door and then noticed me.  
"Hey Cat, what are you sneaking out to do now?"  
"Sssh! I am going to...ummm...buy watermelons from PB."  
"No you're not, what are you really doing?"  
"Err...I don't trust Laura to run Perdido Beach."  
"Are you going to tke over Perdido Beach?"  
"Mabey, it's none of your business."  
"I am coming!"  
"Noooooooo, you can't it is private, I wanna run PB myself!"  
"You want me to go and wake Ilona?"  
"No." Then she let me come.

We were silent on our way to Perdido Beach, when we go the the tunnel, which was guarded by Orc we told hem we were on a council trip.  
"I need proof!"  
"We have ten bottles of beer..."  
"Deal"

We made it to Perdido beach, Laura wasn't doing a good job of running it. There were kids fighting in the street, others drinking and taking drugs, it was not under control. We searched every house until we saw Laura, she was sitting in a small house with a girl who looked pregnant, the girl had fine features and olive skin, her dark hair was roughly cut and she looked healthier than anyone else we had seen in Perdido Beach.  
"Deeana," Cat muttered.  
"It is Diana not Deeana."  
"Deeana."  
"Diana"  
"Deeana!"  
"I will ask her then."  
"Okay.." I barged through the door, Diana and Laura stared at me.  
"So, first of all is your name Deeana or Diana?" I directed at Diana.  
"Diana, why?"  
"Somebody," I gestured to Cat, "calls you Deeana."  
"Lol, she obviously doesn't have much respect for me," Diana laughed.  
"Anyway," said a blushing Cat, "we also have to remove Laura from Leadership of Perdido Beach!"  
We expected anger and upset.  
"Fine by me," Laura shrugged.

Cat was now leader of Perdido Beach!


	16. Doubt

**Thank you for the reviews! I want to know what you think after each chapter! Please review.**

A girl walked out of a door, she was wearing only a towel, she had plain looks and brown hair, she wasn't exciting or friendly looking, it was Penny, Penny the monster bringer.

"Penny, this is your new leader," Diana said, whilst pointing at Cat.  
"Sheesh, how many times can an Irish retard take over Perdido Beach? We seem to be too popular for our own good!"  
"Sorry, Penny is a cheeky little bitch who likes to wear very short skirts!" Diana said, as if to annoy Penny.  
"You are just upset because you can't-"  
We left the house as we felt a big argument would break out. Penny and Diana obviously didn't like being near each other. They didn't get on.

Cat was thinking of how she could rule PB, it was different to Holywood. In Holywood people weren't determined to act like adults, they only cared about life not their social status, Perdido Beach was the opposite. Her face showed clear concentration, I wondered what Cat would do, she was clever and everything but she lacked in common sense, the same as I did.

We walked along the road, the light was bright and the sun felt like it would burn you to a crisp. I thought that the beach looked beautiful and the sea clear, it would have been lovely to live here before the FAYZ but now dead bodies had ruined the view of the vast ocean, I felt as though Cat would abandon the mission in Perdido Beach.

Cat had tried to persuade the citizens of Perdido beach to follow orders, they wouldn't obey, she was exasperated and needed help. I swiftly took off, never looking back to see if Cat has noticed my disappearance.

Before I knew it I was back in my FAYZ. I woodshed down to my house to tell Ilona what Cat had done. She looked annoyed at Cat's actions. I had to say, so was I.


	17. Pain

**Please keep up the reviews, I really miss it when I don't get reviews so please review! I really want to know what you think!**

Ilona and I slowly made our way to Perdido Beach. We left Carin incharge. Ilona kept going on about how Cat wouldn't make a good leader. I felt mean as Ilona ranted on about how stupid she was trying to control Perdido Beach.

When I finally decided to zoom off and leave Ilona to walk. It was boring and slow to walk, as for flying, that was sooooooooo much fun.

I entered Perdido Beach and was surprised to find Cat had things under control.  
"How did you do this?" I asked.  
"I incinerated a kid, using lightning, when they tried to beat me up," she explained, "then everyone else remembered I was an eight bar and I told them to kiss my feet, they did and now they act like I am their god! LOL!"  
"They act like you are a God?"  
"Yeah, basically!"

I was walking along the road, when I bumped into a girl, she never mentioned her name but told me she had a surprise. I followed her, she wore braces, the wires were snapped, and dirt clung to her teeth. I didn't know whether to follow her because her she didn't seem alive. The green tinged skin made her seem like a zombie.

We were on our way along a dirt track, I saw what looked like an abandoned village, it was creepy and exciting. Then we came to the mouth of a cave, it was the mineshaft. i couldn't do it, I wouldn't meet the Gaiaphage.  
"I am not going down there... Britney!" I said, trying to sound fearless.  
"But my master has great use for you," in the middle of the sentence she started to morf into ... Drake.  
"You ... you ... your Drake Merwin."  
"I know, and I will whip you if you don't come my master," he threatened whilst raising his large, python like tenticle of an arm. I refused to move. I heard him raise the whip, I heard his evil laugh, I heard him bring the whip down, I felt the pain, I felt it really clearly, it stung, I blacked out.


	18. Survive

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it is really exciting! Please keep up the reviews**

I regained consciousness eventually, I woke up in a dark cave, the only thing I could see was a bright green glowing object in the middle of the cave.  
"Meet the Gaiaphage," the Drake/ Britney thing told me.  
"I have use of you ... Bring me Nemisis, Nemisis stole your sister" the Gaiaphage told me. I thought I would faint. I was dizzy, I tried to escape but couldn't find a way out. I was trapped in the Gaiaphages layer, ten miles under ground, under the Santa Katrina Hills. Under a desert of sand, where mutant coyotes run, killing person after person to eat, being their murderous selves and I, a probably innocent Niamh Turner was trapped beneath it all, with the Gaiaphage and a zombie.  
"The only way out is up, after that Duck kid decided to bring the almighty Gaiaphage to the bottom of the FAYZ," the drake/ Britney thing said.  
"Well then I think I am lucky with my power!" I said back to my usual, cheeky self.

I made it back to Perdido Beach. I found my way to Cat's office. She was in a serious discussion with Astrid, the genius/ Sam's girlfriend. They were talking about hanging the Human Crew members, then, I burst in.

"Gaiaphage, I met the Gaiaphage. It said Jemma's body had been stolen by little Pete, Nemisis!" I said incredibly quickly.  
"What?" Cat asked, she obviously didn't understand anything u had said the first time.  
"The Gaiaphage, the Gaiaphage said Little Pete, Nemisis had taken Jemma's body, the Gaiaphage told me to bring Jemma, my own sister, presumably for it to kill her and try to get rid of little Pete. Get rid of Jemma."  
Astrid seemed over excited with this news. Her eyes suddenly saw a glint of happiness, her brother was alive, inside my sister.  
"Petey's alive!" Astrid exclaimed before leaving the room.  
"Are you sure it was the Gaiaphage?" Cat asked.  
"Yes... Britney / Drake was there too..."


	19. Think

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I really tried to make this chapter interesting, which was hard! Please review!**

I suddenly awoke.  
"Gaiaphage," I yelled. The monster that haunted my dreams. The monster that had called me to its layer 2 months ago. I had been traumatised since. Every morning I woke up and screamed the same word, Gaiaphage. Everyone thought I was crazy. I could not help it, this monster had made me feel crazy. And the thing that was the most trouble some was that I now knew Jemma was Nemisis, she came every day and used Penny's power to give me a movie, it was usually about fairies but I didn't care, she was only about to turn 5. Astrid also arrived every day to see Jemma, I told her that Nemisis was a spirit and it only used little pete's body but she was convinced that Jemma, my sister was her brother.

I finally felt as if I had escaped the terrible cycle of waking up and screaming, I went downstairs to get breakfast, as i hurriedly searched the cupboards I realised that there was not a single crumb of food left. My tummy was rumbling like crazy, the pain of the lack of food was killing me, without food I would die. Coralie walked down stairs.  
"Where is the food?" I asked, whilst looking at the skin and bones that was Coralie.  
"The food is with the NCG."  
"What?"  
"They kidnapped Ilona, turned all of our best workers against us and then stole our food, they have now made some of us change sides, others have died."  
"Who died?"  
"Helena, Rowena, Ellie and Jennifer so far, others died in the raid, but none of our close group of friends."  
"Why don't we go and raid them back?"  
"Because we don't have Cat."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Cat is at Perdido Beach and she has refused to come back, only me, you, Janette, Carin, Rebecca and the littles still live here. Rebecca and I have only just about got enough food to keep the littles alive. We could have killed Poppy, Ollie and Roscoe but we couldn't bear to lose our pets."  
"So you guys are starving, I am starving, the littles are the only ones eating and we have a team of five people who have to look after like 30 kids!"  
"Yeah, but the good thing is that we recently got news from Perdido Beach that all the Human Crew people were hanged, by Cat's orders."  
"Why don't we move to Perdido Beach?"  
"Because we don't have Sarina, he moved to the Non Council Group."  
"Who said we needed Sarina?"

Coralie, Rebecca, Janette, Carin and I were on our way to Perdido Beach with the littles. We each drove a 7 seater and brought 9 kids each. There were 45 kids, not Coralies under estimate of 30. We hade some double belters and other kids on our own knees as we drove. It was dangerous to bring Jemma to the FAYZ#1 but she seemed settled enough. She had put on a movie for all the kids in my car, it seemed to be another barbie fairy movie, but it kept the kids amused.

When we arrived at the tunnel the children looked both excited and nervous. We carried the one who couldn't walk yet through the tunnel and the other kids followed. Then we made our way to Perdido Beach.


	20. Move

**hello guyzzz! Thanks for reviewing / personal messaging me! Please keep up the reviews and tell me what you think and what else you want! Thanks, penny xx!**

Coralie had taken charge of our small group. We were the brave survivors, some of our friends were weaklings, giving themselves up to the Non Council Group! Others had died, rebelling, but the only ones left were us, the tough kids, the toughest survivors. We were now lead by Coralie, she was a born leader, I had never known this in our 13 years of friendship. She was clever and actually had common sense, unlike me. But I had more enthusiasm! Rage!

We walked down to Perdido beach, Coralie leading, she was quite small and weak looking, but forgetting her looks she was tough. We paraded towards the town hall, where Cat ruled Perdido beach from. As we entered we got lots of dirty and unruly looks from P B citizens. We must have looked bad, 50 kids, marching in a huddle. Covered in dirt and blood, only skin and bones. Lead by a girl whose hair was straggly, messy and blonde, her big blue eyes made it look like we were helpless. But they didn't know that two four bars, two three bars, a two bar and Nemisis, the most powerful thing of all lay in our mists along with Draine's ex-girlfriend, who looked like she would eat someone.

Coralie and I invaded Cat's office.  
"Coralie, Niamh!" Cat greeted us.  
"Give us a place to stay, we have 45 littles, among them, your own sister, Libby," I demanded.  
"Sure, dump the littles at the nursery with the other littles. They will be taken care of if Cassidy and Lorna turn up for their shifts."  
"So, where do we stay?" Coralie asked.  
"You can share my house, it has five rooms, the turquoise one with the double bed is my room but take your pick from the rest," Cat said, clearly very content.  
"Why didn't you help us, the Non Council Group took us down because you weren't there. They weren't scared because you left!" Coralie exclaimed.  
"I am sorry but I can't help everyone at the same time Coralie," Cat continued, showing no emotion.  
"You ... You ... Bi- ... Idiot," Coralie said before storming from the room.  
"Is it just me or was Coralie, the person who never swears, about to say a rude word?" I asked Cat.  
"I know, Coralie was about to say Bitch but she didn't, because she is a coward."  
"She just doesn't swear, Cat."

I arrived at Cat's house. I looked at the rooms, Coralie had taken a pale pink room, it was done up vintage with white, lace, immaculate curtains and sheets. I looked at some more rooms, I came across Cat's, it was modern with a wall covered in Pop Music posters and the walls were painted a deep, almost teal, turquoise. I continued to look, I came across a room, it had lime green walls and a lot of Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Twilight posters on the wall. It said Rachel on the door, I removed the plaque before writing my own name on the back and replacing it, back to front. This was my territory!


	21. Defend

**Thank you so much for reading this much! It means a lot to more when I see home many off you have viewed my story! Please keep reviewing! Penny x**

We got settled in Perdido Beach, the sun was hot as always and I only had the occasional night mare about the Gaiaphage. Most nights I went round to Rebecca's room to watch a movie. She had a TV with the effect of waves. Which matched the theme of the room. There were lots of waves drawn on the wall and sea creatures. It obviously used to be a little kids room but Rebecca didn't care, she loved water, and she loved TVs!

That night, probably early morning I awoke to roaring outside. There was a cry of, Non Council Group, who had sort of become the Holywood council, so it was a complete fail of a name. I rushed into Cat's room, she was already awake, she had changed out of her P Js and was ready to fight, I quickly changed and met her, Cat, Rebecca, Coralie, Janette and Carin in the large kitchen. We grabbed a weapon each, apart from Cat who never carried weapons. She used her power instead. We sprinted into the garden, the Non Council Group were there, they all had weapons. We all stood there shocked, all of our best friend who had given themselves up to th were there, to fight against us. Ilona was tied to a plank of wood. They had propped up the wood, against a wall, they were torturing her.

Cat forced acid from her hand, it burnt through person after person, it caused many deaths, not much effort on Cat's behalf. She was so powerful! But then we saw Caine Soren had taken their side. We had 5 moofs and Draine's Ex working against about 100 Non Council Group people, which included Cat's brother and Coralie's brother. Cat continued to blast but she carefully avoided our old best friends and family members. I flew overhead chucking rocks at the opponents. Coralie froze people's feet, making them fall over. It was hilarious, watching them step clumsily. Coralie had an amazing sense of humour. She then froze Caine's head, causing him to topple over, unable to support his body. Janette couldn't use her power in a way to fight but she kept up hand - to - hand combat, along side Carin. We fought for hours, then Cat decided it was storm time, she yelled code 1, which we knew meant a full scale thunderstorm would break out. She raised her hands, she let out a roar, then lightning struck person after person, until all survivors fled. Cat had done it again.


	22. Punish

**This chapter is quite short, sorry guys! I made it dramatic and tried to include your requests! Thank you and keep reviewing! Penny xx**

"So," Cat said, "you gonna run away with th or are you gonna stay here with us?"  
"Well," Josie said, about to reply.  
"We are staying because we only went to them because, well, they killed our best friends," Emilie explained.  
"Okay, but you will have to pay the price," Coralie told them.  
"Like what?" Kathryn asked.  
"I ice your bottoms!"  
"Yeah, as if..."  
"Uh hum, I will, I will, uh hum!"  
"Go on Coralie, ice them," I said, I couldn't wait to see my friends walking around, off balance because of their large bottoms.  
"Sure!" She exclaimed, you could feel the cold come from her hands, then all off a sudden Kathryn fell over, she couldn't balance because of her heavy butt! Then the same happened to Emilie, Josie, Mickey, Charles and Sarina, it was followed by a thud as each of them hit the ground, bottom first. A gigantic ice cube that punished them for their wimpiness.

We decided that we would all have to go back to sharing a room. Ilona was freed of her plank. I got Sarina move into my room, it was annoying that I only had one night with my own double bed. Sarina was a nice person to share a room with. The only problem was that she had a block of ice attached to her buttocks, which made the room freezing.

Then Coralie burst into the room.  
"Look at the barrier, it is going black!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh, sugar, it is."  
A black triangular shape was making its way up the wall of the the FAYZ. It rose upwards.  
"Do you think it will be the same in our FAYZ, it is quite scary to think that everywhere will be dark?" Sarina asked.  
"I don't know."  
"I had Brianna check it out," Coralie told us.  
"What?"  
"She says that both FAYZ s are the same."  
"So, even though the Gaiaphage is not in our FAYZ, it can cause the barrier to change colour?"  
"I suppose it does, I just hope we don't go dark for long. But for all we know the Gaiaphage could be in our FAYZ, the mineshaft goes on for miles and could easily make it to our's"  
"I hope Brianna is just kidding. And I hope this is just a bad dream."  
"This isn't a dream Niamh. The barrier is going black."


	23. Excite

**This one is extra long and exciting! I probably should have split it in two but I couldn't break it up. i love this one, please review**

Cat walked in.  
"I need your birth certificates!"  
"Why?" Coralie asked.  
"Because, we have to work out families, who is alive, birthdays and a few other things," Cat said, actually sounding responsible.  
"Sure! Breeze will get them! Sarina, mind message Breeze."  
"'Kay"  
We waited for breeze to come back. "It took you 59.24 seconds!" Coralie told her, knowing that breeze liked being timed.  
"It was hard to find the certificates, the problem is, Carin's, Kathryn's and Emilie's houses are past the barrier."  
Cat took the certificates away, she then went to collect Carin, Kathryn and Emilie to tell them she didn't have their birth certificates.

Cat suddenly burst in, she looked excited and neevous. We were in Rebecca's room, watching a movie, Cat had persuaded Jack to turn on the electricity by the power plant.  
"I have some news for Coralie and Breeze!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah! News for badass Breeze, I'm used to it, popular!"  
"Well, Coralie and Brianna are ... Well ... Fraternal twins separated at birth, it says here that both of them had the mother of Julie Redbaxela and the father of Kenneth Redbaxela."  
"Really?" Coralie asked.  
"Yes ..."  
"I finally found out my surname, i am Brianna Redbaxela. I like!"  
"We are fraternal twins!"  
"I know ... The one problem is ... You need a new name, like your supa powa!"  
"I know ... Freeze! Breeze and Freeze! Twins with powers!"  
"Totally!"  
"I have it ... Our supa song!"  
"What?"  
"(to the tune if ghost busters)  
They do it with eeeaaaase!  
When everybody seeeeees!  
Who dya think it is?  
Freeze and Breeze!"  
"Go Freeze!"  
"Go Breeze!"  
They continued to be extremely excited for the next hour or so.

The wall was becoming blacker and blacker. Every time I looked it appeared to be darker, higher and scarier. I was terrified of what might happen, dark, looming shape was already putting Perdido Beach into shade, hardly any light already.

Rebecca came into my room, she wore a pale blue lace dress and a thin navy belt. Over the top she wore a denim jacket with an R embroidered on the back. She looked beautiful, wearing a little black mascara and a touch of blue eyeshadow, she looked all glammed up and ready for a night out. This was weird because most kids in the FAYZ didn't care about looks anymore, they cared about survival. But here stood Rebecca, looking as beautiful as ever, freshly washed with shiny sleek blonde hair. She didn't look tattered or worn down, as she usually did, well, since about 2 months into the FAYZ.  
"What's so special about tonight?" I asked.  
"I got a date ..."  
"Who with?" I asked desperate to know the gossip.  
"A boy called Joshua Hutchenson."  
"What's he like? Is he good looking?"  
"Yeah, dirty blonde, flicky hair do, around 14, pretty fit!"  
"Oh, where's you date?"  
"He is a fisherman, Quinn is setting up a romantic meal at the dock, overlooking the sea. We are having fish and some veggies! They managed to persuade Cat to let them keep an extra fish, they told her it was small, probably with no meat! It is apparently a big bass though, and they didn't tell Cat, so don't tell anyone where I am."  
"Okay, I'll say you are going to get a kid from Lake Tramonto that wants to be in day care."  
"Good!"  
"Have a good date!" I exclaimed, excited, Rebecca had never had a boyfriend, but she was more into them than most of us. Ilona had had a boyfriend but Rebecca hadn't, she always had aimed high though, it was Peeta Mellark before the FAYZ.

I was deep in sleep when Rebecca knocked on my door, Sarina went to answer it. I told her to get back to bed because her hard work in the orchard would be tiring the next day. I went to the door.  
"How was it?"  
"He kissed me!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and it was long and romantic, he fully made out with me and also told me that he had never had a girlfriend and wanted me to be his first!" She exclaimed.  
"Exciting, did you say yes?"  
"Well duh! Who wouldn't say yes to someone as hot as him? He is coming round to meet everyone tomorrow! And this isn't a crazy Carin boyfriend, not just crazy make outs, it is serious."  
"Really?" I asked, this was basically the FAYZ version of taking your boyfriend to meet your family.  
"Yes, it is a very serious relationship," she said, leaving with a flourish.


	24. Romance

**Thanks for the reviews! I wanna personally thank:**

**Breeze xxx, Scoltia, RusticWolfxx, Briannadabreeze and Ladrisx!**

**this one is extra long because I didn't update yesterday and I felt bad, so her ya go! Extra long one and an extra long authors note! This is the longest yet! Please review! Thank you, Penny x**

The barrier was almost completely black, it was as if a pitch black hand was holding the FAYZ like a wall. It was cold and dangerous in the FAYZ because children ran wild, you got mugged in the street and the only people who could go out had powers. Coralie froze a person who tried to mug her, they probably caught hypothermia, I just flew everywhere to avoid anyone hurting me, nobody could catch breeze, or Ilona, cat basically burnt you if you were stupid enough to mug an eight bar. Rebecca threatened not to cure anyone who attacked her. If you messed with Kathryn you would get chucked at the nearest wall. Sarina couldn't really threaten people but they were scared anyway, and if anyone hurt Carin or Emilie they had all of us set on them. And nobody touched Jemma, she was Nemisis.

Coralie had become Freeze, the famous super hero! It wasn't so great for me because we all had different jobs, well we were in pairs. I had been with Coralie but since she was Freeze and she did everything with Breeze, I was left alone. Sarina and Emilie had the same job, Cat and Carin had the same job, Janette and Rebecca had the same job, Kathryn went off to do 'Heavy duty jobs' as she called them, she had a Perdido Beach friend now anyway, her name was Nythra, she was the same type of person as Kathryn, strong (obviously not as strong) and tough. That left me. All alone, just me.

I sauntered into Freeze's room, which was now shared with Breeze. I saw her, perching on the edge of her bed, she was opening a safe, I saw a thousand pink or red letters inside she took another from her pocket to add to the collection.  
"So, what is that?" I asked.  
"Nothing," she replied, too quickly to be honest.  
"What is it Freeze? Have you got a secret admirer?"  
"So what if I do, it is none of your business!"  
"Who is it Coralie?"  
"Call me Freeze!"  
"Who is it Freeze?"  
She muttered something under her breath.  
"I didn't catch that."  
"It's Edilio, okay?"  
"I thought he was gay!"  
"He is bisexual."  
"Ewwww ... Freeze has a bisexual boyfriend."  
"Who ever said I accepted his asking out of me?"  
"No one ..."  
"Yes ... No one. He loves me, I don't love him."  
"Okay, can u have a look?"  
"Go ahead, it's just junk."  
"Sure," I said, lifting a delicate pink piece of paper out of the box. It was from Edilio all right, it had been done on a type writer, he and Albert were the only people who owned one, and Albert wouldn't be sending love letters and he was too serious to do it to embarrass Edilio. As I read it I started to snigger.  
'Dearest Coralie,  
Please go out with me as I am deeply in love with thou. Thou arte highly attractive and I have finally had the courage to tell Roger I no longer love thee, I love thou. Please accept my request to go out with thou. Please Coralie, Please Coralie.  
Your lover,  
Edilio Escobar.'  
"Soppy, especially with the thees and the thous!" I exclaimed  
"I know, he is too traditional, who uses 'thee' and 'thou' and 'arte' anymore apart from people in church services!"  
"He loves you," I teased.  
"Just like the Petri Dish liked you?"  
"Me and him, no!"  
"Deal on no teasing?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good," she said before shooing me from her room.

I went downstairs, on the way I met Rebecca.  
"I told Joshua to come over in half am hour," she whispered.  
"Boyfriend Joshua, Joshua Hutchenson?"  
"Yep, nervous, especially about Cat, she could tease me to death!"  
"Lol, don't worry, she won't tease you in the same way as Carin, if you don't seem desperate then she won't tease ... as much."  
"Oh, Niamh, you make me feel so good," she said, sarcastically.  
"Kk, I'll see you, and that boyfriend, later!"  
"Alright."

Rebecca waited until we all arrived in her room for a movie before she said she need to 'go to the toilet' (also known as, fetch Joshua)! We waited, it was going to be Jaws that we watched that night, it would be funny to watch my friends scream and squirm as people got eaten. Then Rebecca came back in, her arm linked with Joshua's.  
"Who is ... THAT?" Cat asked, clearly shocked.  
"Joshua, my boyfriend," Rebecca bluntly replied.  
"What ... You?"  
"Yes me! And it isn't like a Carin boyfriend, this is serious."  
"Okay," said cat, rolling her eyes.

We watched Jaws, aware that Rebecca and Joshua were making out on the bed. We told them to stop and they did! It wasn't a Carin relationship then! Joshua seemed like a nice guy. He was quite good looking and he seemed friendly. Rebecca and him seemed like they had been going out for weeks, not one day. Rebecca was so happy and had made the effort to wear leggings and a navy lace top. Rebecca was really into lace now. She was dressed better than the rest of us, we just wore pyjamas or baggy tees with jeans. Rebecca was slightly dressed up, she wore a touch of make up, just emphasising her eyes, but not too much.

Becca was sad to see Joshua go, she also didn't want him to stay the night because that would be awkward! Freeze and Breeze were closer now, I had all my friends now but no best friend.


	25. Plan

**Please review, thanks for reading, sorry I haven't posted in as few days, I am unreliable and I had exams so don't kill me. They are over now do hopefully more chapters will be posted!**

The wall had now turned completely black and nobody left their house. This put Rebecca in extreme depression because she missed her boyfriend. We thought we should have a way to have fun. Carin had suggested we have a party. I thought it would be fun, but highly unlikely to happen. Cat was getting over excited at the thought of getting to have fun. But it was edging near to Brianna, Coralie and Carin's birthday and we thought fun would be no harm.

Carin was already planning who to invite. She had our housemates plus Kathryn's best friend Nythra. She also chose to invite Joshua for Becca. She wanted to invite Diana, Penny, Caine, Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Roger, Dekka and all the other main characters in the gone series, excluding the Gaiaphage and Drake / Britney. We were already planning our outfits. A girl called Colby, one of Sam's trusted helpers was amazing with a needle and thread. She made clothes for people for a small fee. She said that we could give us our dresses for free if she and her friends could come to the party. It was obviously a yes!

We had all drawn out our dresses to the finest detail. I had a yellow chiffin dress over a silk under layer. I was two thirds of the way down my thigh , the under layer was quite tight. The top layer was baggier, with a slightly loose top half, a thin black studded belt around my waist, from under the belt came a wrap style chiffin over skirt. I wore a plait hair band, it was made of the same material as my dress, matching perfectly. I planned to straighten my wavy hair and possibly dip dye it yellow.

Cat had designed a magnificent, satin navy dress. It was long and flowing, puffing up slightly at the waist. The top half was tight and the dress exploded into an extravagant bottom half. The dress had a slit down the side, beneath the slit was a cream under layer, which contrasted with the navy material of the main dress. Over the top Cat would wear a brown leather jacket and a gold key necklace that she had found in the house, with a matching pair of earrings.

Carin was going to wear a red dress, all the way down to the floor, it had a thin net back and layers of net, becoming opaque at the front. The bottom half was flowing, it was shiny and made of silk, with thick layered straps going over each shoulder. It had a thick wound of material going around the waist.

Brianna and Coralie, surprise, surprise, were wearing matching dresses! Brianna and Coralie each wore one similar to what Brianna used to wear to Albert's discos. A dress that was quite tight and turquoise with thin straps. This time they both wore dresses that wear dip dyed. Brianna's base colour was blue and Coralie's pale pink, Coralie's was dip dyed baby blue and Brianna's was green. Both covered in white lace. They were quite tight and had a knee length skirt, it gradually got looser as you went down the dress, it was almost skin tight at the top and very loose at the bottom.

Rebecca went for a blue dress which went to her feet. It was straight and loose. She wore a thin metallic silver belt around her waist, to add another colour to the dress, the top of Rebecca's dress was tight but once it reached the hips it went straight down, in a silky wonderness.

Janette was wearing a long purple dress, it was to her feet, it was loose and floatatious. The purple perfectly complimented her pale skin and dark brown, almost black, hair. It was electric and bright.

Kathryn was going to wear a black, pencil dress, it had a silver tribal embroidery pattern by the hem of the dress, it came just past her knees. It was sleeveless and quite tight.

Sarina was going to wear a pink dress which was tight at the top, the skirt was around half way up her thigh, it was flouncy, what all young girls would want to wear. In her hair she would wear a thin silver hair band with a pink, summers flower.

The dresses where made soon afterwards, to our FAYZ thin measurements. Carin and Coralie were so excited, Breeze less, she was annoyed her dress was too pretty and she didn't want to run in it incase it ripped. I couldn't wait until the party only in a few days time.

**Heya! I am stuck for ideas for party! I thought maybe truth or dare? Please review ideas! Thanks, penny xx**


	26. Enjoy

**Not much happens in this chapter, just the start of the party. I apologise to RusticWolfxx because i couldn't include their request in this chapter but I will next chapter! Please r & r! Penny xx**

The doorbell rung. Carin rushed to the door in her red dress, ready for the party, starting only a few hours from then. It was Draine, her ex boyfriend.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I didn't get an invite."  
"Girls don't tend to send invitations to their parties to their ex boyfriends."  
"I want to come."  
"Too bad, Draine, I'm not inviting my ex boyfriend to my party."  
"I will give you this," he said, producing a silver heart necklace, obviously made if pure silver. It was finely detailed and perfect in every way. It reflected the light immaculately. Carin gasped.  
"You wouldn't give me that to come to my party."  
"I would!"  
I was standing in the background the whole time, peeking over the banister, staring at the conversation.  
"Don't do it Carin, you know Draine just wants to snog you," I shouted. Both Carin and Draine turned around, surprised that I was there.  
"What the heck?"  
"I have been watching the conversation the whole time Carin."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, don't let Draine come."  
"Why not, you let Colby come because she gave you dresses, why can't Draine come?"  
"Because Colby is nice and Draine isn't!"  
"Gees, thanks!" Draine sarcastically exclaimed.  
"It's true," I replied, bluntly.

Draine had persuaded Carin to invite him to her birthday party. It wasn't going to be as much fun with him there, Carin and him might get back together, ewwww!

The doorbell rang, I went to answer it. Colby was at the door along with her sisters, Cass and , and her friends, there were around 10 of them in total. I let them in, then I heard another ring. I answered this time to Caine and Diana, Diana looked unhappy to be there, she was pregnant after all. She was wearing a t-shirt and track suit bottoms, she had put a lot if effort into this formal event. Caine was in a shirt and tie, tucked into his jeans at the front but hanging loose at the back and sides. He looked smarter than Diana at least. Behind him arrive Draine and his mates, all were rowdy, carrying bottles of beer and wine.  
"No alcohol, we are only teenagers, not adults."  
They shoved past me, only to find Cat, in her long flowing ball gown behind me.  
"Hand it over or be burnt."  
"Here," they suddenly surrendered, but one stood in a trance, staring at her, obviously in love.  
"He likes you!" I exclaimed.  
"No he didn't!"  
"Did so, cat it is a compliment if people fancy you."  
"Is not, he will regret it."

I waited by the door, along with Cat until all the guests had arrived. Sam had arrived, Astridless. I remembered she was in the woods. Then Cat and I went to join the PARTY!'

It was so much fun. Bug had mastered the DJ desk and was firing out amazing tunes. Quinn had brought lods of fish, fresh from the sea, so we had that alongside some if the best vegetables from the fields. Josie had finally decided what dress to wear. She chose a pale pink flowery one, it was to her knee and had thin shoulder straps but it was not a summer dress, it was more formal. Everyone, apart from Diana was really dressed up. I could tell this would be a brilliant night.


	27. Rock

**please keep reviewing! I am going to do the 3 review thing. If I get three revies you get another chapter! Keep up the reviews! Love y'all! Penny xx**

Cat had taken over the dance floor, you would have to be mad to challenge her. We had been doing dance battles for the last few hours, Cat was rocking out moves that would put everyone else to shame. Penny tried really hard to challenge Cat but Cat beat her by doing handstands and flips, and other super human stuff. Penny's feeble attempts at flips, resulted in a probable broken arm or back, but Lana could fix that! One of Draine's buddies had snuck in some vodka, but Cat had taken care of him, it resulted in an acidic burn, so severe Lana couldn't fix it. That sent him home screaming. People were more weary after that event, but it didn't stop them rocking hard.

Later that night only a few people remained, only around 30 of us. Draine suggested we play spin the bottle. We all agreed, but I knew it was to get a kiss out of Carin, or maybe even a snog. I doubted Carin would allow it though. We decided to play it using the hug, cheek, lips, make out method. I went first, spinning the bottle, it landed on Josie, who spun it again, it landed on a girl called Mandy. Obviously, Josie and Mandy weren't going to hug! So Josie spun it again, hopefully it would land on a boy. She got Caine, both of them stood up and walked into the middle to hug. She patted his back, almost bursting into giggles. Then it was spun for cheek, it landed on Coralie, she spun. As soon as the bottle reached Edilio, he jumped in to stop it. He lunged forwards, protecting the bottle before saying  
"Oh my God! I get to kiss The Freeze's cheek," whilst wearing an obviously fake, surprised expression.  
Coralie rolled her eyes, but went over and pecked Edilio on the cheek, before returning to her spot. Edilio stood, apparently in a daze. Sam stood up and shoved him over. Edilio lay there still. Before screaming in happiness about getting the opportunity to kiss Coralie's cheek.

After a few rounds Cat had had a make out with a friend of Draine's, called Ferdinand, he was the one who claimed to love her. I had had to kiss Caine on the lips, disgusting! Diana had to make out with Quinn, which resulted in Caine looking extremely offended, and Diana had to point out that this was a game, and he had kissed me.  
"I can't believe you betrayed me by making out with ... Quinn!"  
"This is a game Caine, I am doing what the bottle says!"  
"The bottle was wrong!"  
"It doesn't matter!"  
"You still made out with him ... "  
"And you kissed Niamh, on the lips."  
"No tongues! You were full on with Quinn, I just pecked Niamh's lips."  
"It doesn't matter! No need to get worked up about it."  
Caine stormed out of the room, obviously offended, which was funny, because he had kissed me, and seemed a little too worked up about Diana. We played a few more rounds, Carin had to hug Sanjit, but Draine seemed jealous. Then Rebecca had to make out with Josh, which was lucky.

We decided that was getting boring, so we went to the beach, each of us went to our house and got changed, Dekka said she would make us some waves, by cancelling gravity at certain times, in certain places. We were all at the beach, I wore a bikini, it was covered in brown and pink stripes, but because I wasn't, well, the flashy sort of person I wore a baggy pale pink surf school t shirt over the top, and a pair of brown and pink board shorts that were down to around a third of the way down my thigh. They had Hawaiian flowers on them and green leaves dyed on. Cat was a little extravagant! She had found a 'shark skin' suit, used in the former Olympics, which were then banned, she had drawn on it with permanent markers to make it more exciting. She had then asked everyone to sign it! Cat was being so crazy tonight. Carin wore a red bikini _(I donno if you Americans call this the same thing)_, it had thin straps, with bows at the top, it then had a rectangular shaped top and a swim skort / skirt for the bottoms, with a small bows at the edges. Freeze and Breeze had also managed to find matching swim suits, they had borrowed Cat's markers to draw an 'F' on Coralie's and a 'B' on Brianna's. they were both pale blue, the writing green on Brianna's and Purple on Coralie's. Josie wore a plain yellow swim suit _( bathing suit )_ and Rebecca wore a socksy blue bikini, with triangular tops and a cute sparkly pair of bottoms.

We played in the Dekka made waves until Jack arrived with around 500 fans, which were attached to floatation devices, such as arm bands and swimming pool float toys. He lay them across a few groynes, before leaving them to make us waves, which were quite big, well, he did use lots of fans! Cat the put him to shame, but blasting out winds that knocked most people over, producing really big waves. Then she toned in down, making Hawaii sized surf waves, really big but it wasn't too windy. Dekka then came in. Sam and Quinn started giving out surf boards to any one who knew how to surf. Cat and I did so we got a board each. We totally rocked it out, Bug had brought his stereo down and was blasting out 'Up all night' by one direction. Cat and I decided to try synchronised surfing! Lol. It ended up with me and Cat falling off our boards one time too many after trying to do synchronised backflips, landing in a hand stand before doing a forwards roll and standing up again, all in one go! Cat and I were having so much fun, laughing so hard. Then we started diving off the pier, obviously also synchronised! Cat and I mastered most flips, flipping merrily until the end of the party.


	28. Trek

**Sorry this is late, got complaints for not updating in three days! I probably won't post as often Los font pressure me! also to some randomer (no offense, but your name is guest) I enjoy describing dresses so don't complain. Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy! Thanks for reading! Penny xx**

I awoke that morning, still in my swim clothes from the previous night, I was tired, well, I guess everyone was. I remember the party went on late and Caine and Diana finally returned, after Diana convinced Caine that spin the bottle is a game and her snogging Quinn was not a big deal. She made it up to Caine by ditching him to return to lake Tramonto, the kindness of that girl. The other thing I remember happened late that night was Cat and I messing around, diving and surfing. That was a fun night, probably the last fun night we would have in the FAYZ. It suddenly hit me, we all had copies of the Gone books at home, in Holywood. It contained the whole story of the FAYZ, beginning to end. We could tell everybody who would die how to avoid death. We could save loads of people.

I had told Cat my plan, she believed it was good. So Ilona and Rebecca were sent to walk, on their tired feet, to Holywood, around ten miles away. They seemed reluctant at first, but we offered them some of the Junior Mints that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, as Junior Mints have a habit of doing, well at least in the FAYZ. Obviously they would. Then Cat, out of the kindness of her heart sent me to walk 18 miles to lake Tramonto to deliver a message to Sam.

I was half way across the SantA Katina Hills, I had taken the hard route to Lake T. It was a challenge, a lot more risky and also a lot shorter, which is the reason I went that way. Brianna was not available for messaging today, as she managed to get hung over on coke (which had been made by a kid called Martie on his soda stream). I was walking up a hill, more if a mountain, called Franchess Hill, I was at the peak when I saw Lake Tramonto, in the distance. In front of me stood Cyotes, the whole pack.  
"Pack leader is hungry, so is pack."


	29. Deliver

**QuickQuick update, just to make up for my last long time before update. I will update at least twice a week until end of novel now. Deal? Please review every chapter.**

I stared in amazement, I wasn't expecting to meet a Coyote in the hills, they usually were in the desert. I was scared, I though I would make a meal, but they couldn't fly. Cat may have banned powers from being used but I reckoned that a little extra work was better than being eaten by Coyotes. I was concentrating hard on flying, but I knew it was too late, a coyote was on my leg. I tried to pull bale from the viscous creature. I gasped a blood leaked from my leg. My muscle was being torn through by strong teeth. I screamed, Drake laughed. His cruel shark smile on full show.  
"If you join us you are not food, you lead us to food."  
"Deal!" I screamed in reply, probably not doing the right thing, but I didn't think I could suffer more of the excrutinating pain that had come from my leg.

I had been running with the coyotes and Drake / Britney for an hour now. They were heading to lake Tramonto to kill people, for their God, the Gaiaphage, or darkness. Britney was talking to me, ranting on for ages about her precious God, who was Tanner is disguise. It was a little boring, I have to admit. Then I saw we were only around 200 metres from Lake Tramonto.

"Sam!" I screamed, as I ran away from the coyotes and Britney / Drake, "the coyotes are here with Britney and Drake!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes and I have a letter for you from Cat."  
"Thanks, I will read it quickly."  
"What does it say?"  
"You will be attacked by Britney / Drake and COYOTES. This is according to Fear."  
"What is Fear?"  
"A book about you! It is actually the 5th book in the Gone series."  
"Gone series?"  
"A series written about you! Seriously it has been out for years and you don't even know about it?"  
"No, why would I?"  
"Because you are the main character!"  
"Sweet!"  
We were interrupted by Dekka, telling us that she would cover for the night. I told her she would be attacked by Drake / Britney later that day. But did she believe me? No. Obviously having her name in print wasn't a good enough piece of proof.

I went to sleep, in a small boat. The room was well done up. A set of wooden bunk beds secured to the side of the boat. It had blue cotton covers and white fluffy pillows. Every thing was covered in dust because of the fact that nobody live there. I went to sleep, all that could be heard was Dekka whistling on the house boat, next boat across.

I awoke to a scream. I came out, Dekka was being held by Drake. A kid was being torn to shreds beside her by a bunch of coyotes. I stared. All I could think was, 'I warned you.'


	30. Battle

**I am sorry for late update! WiFi was not working but it is now! Please review.**

Sam immerged from the boat.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
"Dekka has been attacked by Drake, that kid has been eaten by coyotes, and I am not very surprised."  
"Surprised about what?"  
"The attack, Drake told me about it."  
"Drake, he, talked to, you?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. Now Sam, I think we should save Dekka," I said, glancing towards the girl being attacked by a whip.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
He took out his whistle, and blew loudly into it.  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
"Reinforcements."  
"That wasn't in the book."  
"I don't care, it's in real life."

A parade of people arrive to find Sam and I trying to free Dekka from Drake, who had a shark's grin plastered on his face. We fought before a girl called Georgia came back from her message to fetch Cat. Cat just shrugged.  
"No problem, Drake is an easy fight, I just have to burn through him with deadly acid or strike him with lightning."  
She laughed before raising her hand to fire.  
"Any last words?"  
"No, I am a zombie, I have eternal life."  
"Yeah, an eternal life of torture in hell from now on."  
"Cheers, Cat. I would be surprised to never see you there, after all the innocent kids you murdered."  
"I refer to that as self defence, I don't kill for no reason, I kill people who would kill others. I save lives by taking lives."  
"I call that murdering."  
"I call that the death penalty."  
"Humph..."  
"I am being a responsible leader!"  
"Yeah as if.  
"Avoiding death now Merwin?"  
"No, there is no death for Merwin, but McLane will die, and rot in hell."  
"No, Merwin will die now!" She screamed before acid streamed from her hand, coating Drake. As it burned through him he shouted some words.  
"I will be back McLane, back and ready to rip your flesh and kill you once and for all."  
Cat shrugged it off, watching the last of Drake disappear.

It was a few hours after the fight, Dekka had finally found some ice to cool the swollen leg Drake had given her. It was triple the size of her normal leg. The ice had come from a hail storm Cat had gifted her. Dekka seemed grateful, but ceased to show it, she didn't particularly like Cat, she though of her similar to Caine, even though she wasn't.

Caine was a pshycopath who just wanted Diana Ladris and POWER. Cat was a kind, fun loving person who tried her hardest to save the people of her town. She wanted to help people and she was a natural leader, unlike Caine, who just tried to charm people into thinking that he was nice.

Cat's gift of the hail and ice was a kind thing to give Dekka, but all Dekka could think about Cat was that she could kill her at any second.  
"Does it feel better?" Cat asked.  
"No!"  
"Do you want me to get Lana?"  
"No, she will be busy."  
"Doing what, what is more important to you, staying alive or letting her smoke another cigarette?"  
"Staying alive, but this isn't going to kill me!"  
"Sure, severe inflammatory which appears to be spreading rapidly and releasing green pus that appears to show signs of severe infection isn't going to kill you."  
"Shut up, Cat! I will cope."  
"You need Lana."  
"Okay, get Lana, she won't come."  
"I won't just get Lana, I will get Rebecca as well, to cure the infection and injury."  
"No, I don't need all this serious treatment."  
"You do," I interrupted.  
"You are just backing Cat because she is one of your best friends."  
"So, she can still be right. I will fly to Perdido Beach and get both Lana and Rebecca to cure you."  
"No-" she started to protest but I had already left. Left for Perdido Beach .


	31. It

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! I love you guys, you make me so happy when you review, I get really excited when the come through! Please tell me what I am doing when wrong. Thanks.**

I was soaring high above the desert. Passing a cactus, and another, and another. I got used to the boring dessert environment. I was bland and the long flight, of around 2 hours wasn't good. I just wished I had 'special permission' to drive a car. That takes hardly any time in a car because going at 60 miles an hour, you could easily make it to Perdido beach in less than thirty minutes. I was looking at the bland dessert, when I saw something weird by the mineshaft. I squinted hard, I focused on the group of what looked like people down below. I was highly taken aback by what I saw. I had to tell Cat, but only after I got Lana and Rebecca.

I finally arrive at Perdido Beach. I was extremely hungry. I walked to the town square where some children were selling a vegetable and fruit packs fora Berto each.  
"One pack please."  
"Fruit or veg?" The girl asked.  
"Fruit please, is the water fountain on today?"  
"Yep, just round the corner, one Berto please."  
"Here." I said, digging my hand into my pocket.  
"Here is your pack, enjoy."  
"Cheers!"  
I walked round the corner to get a drink. As I bent down for a drink for the grubby water fountain I saw what I had seen earlier as I made I eye contact with it, it raised it's arm, I ran away in terror.

I made my way to cliff top. I still felt as if it was following me. But I had more important stuff on my mind than to worry about what probably was a hollutionation or penny playing with my mind. I finally arrived at the hotel, right beside the wall. I caught a glance of the purple port hall, through which I had come to get to this FAYZ. I walked through what used to be auto mastic doors and past what used to be reception, and got to the lifts, which my amazing friend Cat had used electricity to turn on. That wonderful friend of mine! (Who failed me in my driving test because I might have crashed into a food wagon).

I made it to Lana Arwen Lazaar's bedroom. The scent to cigarette smoke filled the corridor outside her room. I knocked loudly on the door. No answer. I knocked again no answer. I barged into her room.  
"What the heck?" She asked when her door fell over on front of her eyes.  
"Hey, you didn't answer your door."  
"Sossy, didn't feel like it."  
"Well, you didn't seen to realise that DEKKA TALENT, YOUR FRIEND is badly injured and needs help."  
"Ah well, who cares?"  
"Me! Cat! Everyone except you!"  
"Okay, no need to over whelm me, I just wanted to get through a cigarette without being interrupted. I guess that won't happen when I'm so freaking popular."  
"Okay Lana, chill," it was Sanjit, her boyfriend.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Last night, I left my top behind."  
"What?" I asked, slightly horrified.  
"We were watching finding Nemo and playing twister," Lana explained.  
"I got overheated and had to take my top off," Sanjit added.  
"Well Lana doesn't want to save Dekka, so can you make her?"  
"Baby, I have a box of tobacco leaves in my pocket, you can have them if you do what she says."  
"Where dya get em?" She asked.  
"I confiscated them."  
"Hand them over.  
"Never, well, we will see if you help Dekka."  
"Okay, MOM!"  
"I am boyfriend, not Mom. You wouldn't make out with Mom."  
"Who says I wanna make out with you?"  
"You."  
"Okay I will help, but that fag stuff is mine."  
"Sure babes."  
"So, hurry up and stop flirting!" I told them.  
"Okay Niamhie."  
"I am not baby."  
"Yeah but you are thirteen."  
"And you are two years older, wow, that's so much."  
"No sarcasm."  
"Sure, I will definitely follow that rule."  
"Gees, Niamh! You are so cheeky."  
"Well, no..."  
"I get it!"  
"Really?"  
"Stop arguing!" Screamed Sanjit, loosing his cool.  
"Okay San!" I exclaimed, showing friendliness towards him, and none towards Lana.  
"Let's go to Lake Tramonto! Just to waste my energy!" Lana sarcastically exclaimed.  
"I have to get Becks."  
"Becks?"  
"Rebecca."  
"Okay, but I'm heading on to Lake T, not wasting all my time."  
"Okay, I'll will love my break from you!"  
"Cheers,"the moody Lana sarcastically used to leave me.

I then walked down to Perdido Beach again, to get Becks, or Rebecca, whatever way you wanted to say it.  
"Yo Becks!" I greeted her as she answered her door.  
"Hey Niamh, sup?"  
"You are nicer than Lana!"  
"I know, but why are you here?"  
"Can I not enjoy a cuppa with my friend."  
"Not really without news, I know you too well Niamh."  
"Yeah I know."  
"So what is going on?"  
"Dekka has a messed up, probably broken and infected leg."  
"Nasty. Can I pack a bag, it sounds serious."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Okay, wanna come in?"  
"Alright."  
We walked upstairs to Becks' room. The sheets were sprawled out across the bed and dirty clothes were lying on the floor.  
"Nice room!"  
"No time for cleaning or laundry."  
"Cool."  
I watched her rummage through her drawers, she packed a change of clothes, pyjamas and a lot of bandages.  
"All done!"  
"Okay, wanna go to Lake T?"  
"Yeah, sure. I hope I can cure Dekka."  
"I kno-"  
I stopped talking.

IT WAS THERE.

**question,**

**What do you think it is?**


	32. Heal

**I would like to say well done to:**

**RusticWolfxx**

**guest**

**For guessing my question correctly! Please keep reviewing!**

"Crap! I thought you said Cat killed Drake, why the hell is he in my house?" Becks asked  
"She did!" I shouted.  
"I have the power to duplicate myself!" Drake shouted.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, look." He said as he suddenly became two of himself.  
"So, you can fight everyone by yourself?"  
"I need help from me, though. Now we sound like friends Turner. I would advise against being friends with Merwin."  
"Most people would."  
"I suppose you wonder why I am here? The answer is to kill you."  
"Gees that's a bit sudden!"  
"I know, now die Turner!"  
"No die Merwin!" Becks shouted as she shot one of the two Drakes' head of.  
"What was that?" I asked a duplicate Drake ran away.  
"I can shoot gold bullets from my hands..."  
"Casually telling me that now? No wonder you are rich."  
"That is why there was a sudden increase in Bertos."  
"And you have two powers?"  
"Yeah, Janette measured me as a four though. I can only destroy non-living matter with them. That is why drake died."  
"I get it, now come to Dekka."

We arrived at Lake Tramonto, constantly looking behind us for Drake. He was never there. As I knocked on the door of the house boat I heard screams from inside. I knew my faint knock would not be heard when that was going on inside.  
"What is going on?"  
"She touched my damned leg!" Dekka accused Lana.  
"How am I meant to heal you without touching you?" Lana questioned.  
"I donno, increase your damn power."  
"No, Dekka, stop saying damn."  
"No, I can't! It is a habit. Just fix my damned leg."  
"I can't without touching you."  
"Sheesh Kebab! Let me put some numbing cream on it," Rebacca interrupted.  
"Yes!" Dekka screamed.  
"It will hurt when I apply it, but after ten minutes it will be numb. If there is still pain I can used a General Anaesthetic."  
"Fancy words ..." Lana mumbled.  
"Great! No more pain," Dekka said.  
Becks started to apply the cream. You could see the relief on Dekka's face when the warm cream touched her swollen leg. She gasped in delight at the gentle touch of the warm cream Rebecca was massaging onto her leg.  
"That is soooooooooo good, Becks," Dekka told Rebecca.  
"I know, just leave it be for ten minutes and all the pain should be gone. If not i will have to insert a butterfly and a tube to pump your anaesthetic."  
"Okay."

Ten minutes later Dekka was healable. Both Lana and Rebecca were healing Dekka's leg, side by side. The swelling stared to disappear.

I suddenly remembered what I had to tell Cat. So I barged into her office. Paper work was all over her desk.  
"Sorry, ever since Jack got electricity back up we have been keeping track of casualties and deaths better. I have to do paperwork," she explained.  
"It's okay, I have to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"It concerns Drak-"  
"God dammit, I killed him. He is gone forever!"  
"Well, he has a duplication power and Becks also killed him."  
"What, there can be unlimited Drakes!"  
"Yes."  
"What, more Merwin?"  
"Yes."  
"I will be killed soon, Niamh."  
"You are Cat, the eight bar."  
"Yeah, but he is unlimited."  
"So, we can win, Cat."  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Think positively!"  
"Sure, that will happen when I am against an unlimited, unkillable force."  
"Come on, think positively!"  
"I will, get fifty kids over ten and tell them to meet us at the plain by the west side of Lake T. They are the New Tramonto Army."  
"Okay! That's more like the Cat I know."


	33. Train

**Hey guyz, sorry for late update! Have been busy because I have exchange student over and I have been out a lot! please review! Also read my other stories!**

**Penny xx**

I was walking along the shore of Lake Tramonto. I was training some of the people in Cat's army for fitness. I had to make them swim to the barrier and back. It was a long swim, around a mile and a half. Some of my friends were in the army. These were Ilona, Josie, Sarina and Carin. I was a commander, one of Cat's five helpers. They helped train her army. I was incharge of fitness. I had to make sure all of the members were strong and capable of running kind distances, swimming long distances and being over all fit. It was harder than it seemed. Everyone was willing to try to train. Cat had warned them about Gaia coming. It was scary, everyone was protecting themselves. Cat had made sure every member of the army were well trained. She had chosen the best tutor for each area of the training. I was happy to get fitness, I would have been happy to get into the army at all. Cat had tested each member. You had to get under three minutes in a eight hundred metre race, be able to hit a target with a bow and arrow, be able to ride a horse (or be willing to learn and show ability), to swim, to fight by hand and be able to make your own weapon. It was a hard test. Luckily I got one of the top marks, I came third. I got the best time in the eight hundred, apart from Ilona, because of her power. I hit the second to bullseye on the bow and arrow test. Cat taught me to ride a horse well before the FAYZ#2. I could swim well. I could fight in hand to hand combat. I could easily make my own weapon, throwing sharpened sticks was easy, I was good at it. This made me a good candidate. The people with the top 5 marks got to be tutors for a different area. The tutors were Josie, a girl called Lucy, a boy called Mike, a boy called Robbie, and me. Mike came first, then Lucy, then me, then Josie, then Robbie. Ilona had come sixth. She was annoyed because she ended up being a regular member of the army. I stopped daydreaming, I had to train my class of ten, for this morning.  
"Graham, your arms must go over your head, we are doing front crawl, not doggy paddle," I told one of the younger boys, Graham was ten and only just managed to squeeze into the army, he came late low fifties in place, the top fifty five got in.  
"Okay, Miss."  
"Kelly, don't stop swimming! Would you stop if the Gaiaphage was behind you?"  
"No, Miss."  
I had to continue like this until 12 o'clock. Then I had my break for half an hour, followed by another class. It was half eleven now so I didn't have long to wait.

It finally reached my break. I had had to get into the water to help a kid who fainted from exhaustion in the lake.  
"Hey, Niamh!" It was Josie, showing enthusiasm to be on her break.  
"Hey, what's up? You seem excited."  
"I think I discovered something unusual about myself."  
"What?"  
"I might have a developing power."  
"Oh my goodness, you can be a moof like me!"  
"Yeah, I think I can control other people's body movements."  
"Why?"  
"I was doing the obstacle course training, because I am incharge of survival training, an a boy stopped working and rudely sat down."  
"So?"  
"I told him to continue."  
"And?"  
"He said no, but got up and continued to do the obstacle course. He stared telling me to stop. Then I didn't, once I let my anger go, because of the rude kid, he stopped moving again."  
"So, when you are angry you accidentally use your power, like Sam?"  
"Yep!"  
"That is so good, I will fetch Janette to check!" I exclaimed before whizzing off.

I returned with Janette, surely enough, Josie had a power, she wasa developing two bar, and she was right about her power.  
"I have a power! I don't believe it! I was right! I am so excited!" Josie practically screamed.  
"I know it is so exciting, I love it when somebody has their first moment of power, I experience it a lot. People always come to me to be sure!" Janette added.  
"Okay, I have to go to my class now bye!" Josie exclaimed, whilst running away.  
"I better go too!" I added.  
It was amazing, Josie was powerful. We had been good friends before the FAYZ, but had been pulled apart when I got Gaiaphaged. She was taken by the non council group, I was depressed and didn't notice. Then, she and I had different job times and didn't get time to talk. Now that we had the same job and a power. I was sure we would be again.


	34. Born

**Special Chapter! This is dedicated to my closes friend in school, who was my best friend in primary school! Hope you enjoy it! For RWxx!**

I was finished my afternoon classes. They had proved to be very hard work. A boy called Harrison ended up with a severe injury and I had to carry him for three miles, from the five K running course to the hospital boat in Lake Tramonto. Now that that was over, I could relax. For the first time in two months.

I was having a nap, in the open darkness. It was the FAYZ. I knew it wouldn't be long until a clear barrier arrived. I was awaken by Cat, she wanted me to deliver a message to Coralie in Perdido Beach.  
"I need Coralie! I need to preserve the water in the Lake. Kids are treating it as if it is endless. The level has dropped by 30 centimetres since we moved here last month. I need it frozen, as soon as possible."  
"Got it, can I have a torch? Like the one you gave me when I had to go and get Lana and Becks?"  
"Sure. Also according to my records, the series records, Gaia will be born soon. I also noticed Diana has disappeared. I think one of the Drake/ Britney monsters kidnapped her."  
"So, Gaia might be born today."  
"Yes, get Coralie. Also can you ask Brianna not to approach the mineshaft anytime soon."  
"Okay. I will go as soon as I get my torch."  
"Here," Cat replied, producing a torch from her pocket, "I knew you would ask."  
"Thanks! Off I go."  
"Wait! I need you to come to a riding class!"  
"Why?" I asked, whilst returning to Cat.  
"I need you to rescue twenty or so horses from stables in Holywood."  
"Holywood, longtime no see."  
"I know, anyway. Come to the riding lesson now."  
"Okay."  
I knew how to ride a horse, but I doubted then I could ride a horse for thirty miles, from Holywood to Lake Tramonto.

I arrived at the lesson and saw Cat had invited many others. Amongst the small crowd of twenty people I saw Janette, Josie, Carin and Kathryn. I went to join them before our lesson started.  
"Why do I have to go to this lesson?" Janette complained, "I know far more about horses than Cat. She is just a better rider. I could easily ride from Holywood to here."  
"It's fine, Janette! You can revise your knowledge, be even more clever, when it comes to horses!" Josie enthusiastically comforted.  
"Okay, I hate revision!"  
"Think of Jack, the horse you love most!" I exclaimed, remembering Janette's obsession with a certain horse.  
"Listen up!" Cat shouted, "lesson begins now!"  
"Yes missis sir!" A boy shouted from the audience.  
"I don't want cheek," Cat warned, "how about we start the lesson?"  
There was a mumble of yeses and okays from the crowd of learners.  
"Okay," Cat began, " Here's what you'll need to know as you learn to ride a horse safely. The best way to learn to ride a horse is from a competent coach or instructor. A coach or instructor can catch bad habits before they become ingrained, advise you of mistakes you may be making, encourage you and offer advice to keep you safe and comfortable. But these articles will help you understand what you'll be learning once you're on a horse-whether you plan to learn to ride English or Western. We will learn English, because that us where my expert training lies. The first things you'll learn about riding may not be actual riding skills. You may come across riding schools, after the FAYZ, where you'll simply get on the horse and start riding. But learning to tie, groom and lead are essential skills that help you learn to understand horses, stay safe and increase your enjoyment. We must learn these before I trust you to ride. We will now learn about grooming. Grooming is an activity that is enjoyable for both you and your horse. It is also a good opportunity to check for injuries and irritations. Try to make grooming a daily habit. It is an absolute must before riding. Grit beneath the saddle or girth or cinch will be uncomfortable for your horse and could cause saddle or girth sores. Start from the left or right of your horse. These instructions assume you will start on the left side, but as long as you cover the whole horse is does not matter.  
Have your grooming tools arranged in a safe convenient place. A wide bucket may be cheapest and easiest to put your brushes in, although there are lots of grooming boxes on the market that keep your tools organized and handy.

You will need:

A curry comb or grooming mitt.  
A body brush with fairly stiff bristles.  
A mane and tail comb. Plastic causes less breakage than metal ones.  
A fine soft bristled finishing brush.  
A hoof pick.  
A soapy sponge.

We have these all here. I will demonstrate how to use them."

We all started mumbling, Cat's long speech was confusing, yet convincing.  
"I know all this stuff already!" Janette boasted, not meaning to but she sort of was.  
"Don't boast!" Carin scolded, in a joking manner.  
"Haha, as if you don't, Carin!"  
"I do not! I just boast about how amazing my paella is! I love making Paella."  
Carin's Spanish origin have her a great advantage in Spanish cooking. She could make delicious Paella, which she had a right to boast about. Her hand made macaroons were really good as well. Even though they were French, Carin had an excellent knowledge of all European cookery.  
"I really want your Paella!" I exclaimed, imagining the soft rice and vegetables in my mouth. Carin always made me a vegetarian alternative. It was so delicious, with a bit of a spicy kick.  
"When we are on our way to the stables, we could call into the 'Delicatessen de España' on our way to Bir House, the stables."  
"Yes," I said, my mouth practically watering at the chance to eat Carin's Paella.  
"Me too," Janette added.  
"If you don't give me some, you are dead, most literally," Kathryn added to Janette's response. Nobody could resist Carin's Paella.

"Now for the demonstration!" Cat announced.  
"Finally," Janette mumbled.  
"So. First of all check the horse is not wearing a saddle. If it is remove it. Now could Janette Cunningwood come to the front?"  
Janette rolled her eyes making her way to the front.  
"Groom Pablo!" Cat said, directing Janette to a large black stallion.  
"Wow! He is big!" Janette exclaimed.  
"I know, he is my personal horse," Cat boasted, "my cavalry horse, for fighting Gaia."  
"What ever!"  
"Start grooming, I will explain what is going on."  
Janette began.  
"First of all..."

Finally the horse class was over. I was so happy. Cat had told us each to make our way to Bir House in groups of three or more. I went with Janette, Kathryn, Carin and Josie. Luckily, Josie had a driving licence from Cat, so we could make it to the FAYZ barrier, before a ten mile walk, or fly for me. We chose a large four by four. We were going off road!

It was about half an hour into the journey, we were in our way past a mine shaft. I glance out the window.  
"Guys, you have to see this," I interrupted their current conversation, they were embarrassing Carin about going out with Draine.  
"Thank god! No more Draine!" Carin exclaimed.  
"What, what is going on. It isn't more darkness is it?"  
"Sort of, it is Gaia, she is leaving the mineshaft, I didn't get to warn Coralie about Breeze. Cat told me to tell her after this job to tell Breeze not to go to the mineshaft with Diana. Breeze only listens to Freeze and Sam."  
"Oh my goodness!" Josie shouted, hammering her foot on the pedal.


	35. Teleport

**I apologise for the very late update. I didn't really get round to it with an exchange student here, a school residential trip abroad and my summer holiday (vacation). I have been pestered by friends to update, so I did! Review review review! I need to get your feed back! Thanks for reading, penny xoxo**

I felt bad for Cat, but I had to leave the horse extravaganza. I needed to get Breeze and Freeze. The twins needed to be together. I needed Freeze's help and Breeze needed to tell Cat about being the midwife for the Gaiaphage. I knew Cat had to know what happened, in detail. Even though I doubted it would be enjoyed. But it was necessary, there were a few pregnant teens in Belfast and Perdido Beach. The knowledge just had to lie with Cat.

I raced from the car. That was as soon as we were out of sight if Gaia, who was currently a slimy baby, newborn. I left the door open. Hearing the others scream to me not to go that way. I knew they wouldn't follow, they weren't going to risk their lives, in the same way I would. I ran towards Perdido Beach, it was a long run but, it was to save my life. Suddenly, I felt a tingling and I was standing in the fields on the Craigantlent hills. All the other citizens of Northern Ireland had been teleported back. I glanced in the direction of the porthole, which was closed. We were trapped, out of the other FAYZ.

"Listen up!" Cat called, taking immediate charge of the unfortunate situation. "We seem to have been teleported back to the Northern Irish FAYZ. I believe we are stuck. I apologise for the inconvenience but our only chance of survival is to walk straight into the NCG area. Please stay close together and we will proceed down the hill."  
Everyone seemed satisfied with Cat's plan. There were no objections or rude remarks. I had an urge to check on Jemma. I felt irresponsible leaving her at the nursery, but then Astrid apparently took her into care. I was worried my sister my still have the spirit of Nemesis inside her.  
"Jemma," I called throughout the crowd, "where are you Jemmickins?"  
"Boo! Sister Niamh!" A small voice called behind me. It was Jemma.  
"Jemma," I said, getting emotional with happiness. I may have left her for long but her purely innocent self still loved me, a Nemesis free Jem.  
"I feel better! I haven't got a Nemesis inside a me. At feels good," Jemma remarked.  
"-tttthhhh-at, not at!" I exclaimed, still trying to correct her speech.  
"Goo goo, no Niamh! You need to say at because it is magic, and at sort a magic is good," she said making no sense, but that was Jemma.  
"Where's Cat? Libby wants Cat!" Jenny exclaimed.  
"Cat is busy running the army but I am sure she would love to see Libby when we get back," I explained, "until then, I will help."  
"Good sister Niamhie!" Jemma said.  
"Why don't we help by gathering the little kids and bringing them down to the town?" A voice behind me spoke, it was Josie, she was being clever in a simple way. Her power also played to the advantage of the kids. She could walk them all home if needed. We rounded up the 40 kids who had survived Perdido Beach. Among those was my sister, who I loved.


	36. THE END!

**Hey guys. I thought I might conclude this story where I am and write the next part in a separate story, a sequel. this story has far too many chapters. If you want to find the sequel go to my profile. It should be up in a few days. Please read it. I have also decided to change the POV to Cat because I haven't really shown her full sidfood the story that well. Thanks! And leave any objections in reveiws!**

**the sequel is called second FAYZ, second Time. Read it? Review it?**


End file.
